


Ashes Among the Stars

by gundamoocow, Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Giant Robots, Gundams, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux Big Bang 2019, M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Rough Sex, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: For twenty years, the Empire ruled the Earth with an iron fist, keeping the citizens in an increasingly restrictive grip as the Emperor pushed humanity to the stars. It was only the Rebellion, which destroyed the orbital weapon known as the Death Star, that finally brought an end to the Emperor’s reign of terror. While the Earth and those living in colonies in space both tried to rebuild after the loss, a new, democratic senate was formed, and peace was no longer merely an unattainable dream.Nearly three decades later, the First Order, the military of the colonies, enacted Operation Starkiller, striking five cities at once and killing most of the senate in targeted, simultaneous attacks. Now war rages again, with the Resistance rising from the ashes of the Rebellion to fight against the First Order for the sake of freedom and justice.Armitage Hux, a First Order General, and Kylo Ren, an elite pilot unlike any other, both follow the orders of Supreme Leader Snoke, fighting to bring the solar system back to the order of the Empire that gave the colonies so much. But when the Resistance recovers something with the power to change the course of the war, they both start to wonder just what all of this has cost.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, background Finn/Rey - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, another big bang fic completed! I was partnered with the excellent gundamoocow, who provided the prompt and also did the art for the fic
> 
> No prior knowledge of Gundam is needed to read this, as I’ve endeavoured to make it as easy to understand as possible for those unfamiliar with the franchise and its concepts, but there are a few reference notes that will help. I’ve included these in the end notes of the first chapter. Otherwise, this is a crossover verse of our own making, with most of the inspiration pulled from Gundam 00 and Seed/Destiny, as well as Star Wars, of course
> 
> Two comic pages are embedded in the fic, but please also check out these sketches! They'll be on tumblr/twitter as well, but here they are in their uncompressed glory! [Sketch 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKrcMlKU8AA8z5i?format=jpg&name=large), [Sketch 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKrcMlDUYAE5xf0?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), [the Haros](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKrde3QUYAEXtv5?format=jpg&name=900x900), and [a Haro-8 gif](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid/status/1201016982285385728).

What was supposed to be a simple yet important mission had quickly turned into a disaster. Hux clenched his jaw, working hard to keep his composure on the bridge. Losing his temper here would only make things worse; he had to maintain the air of command. It was more of a struggle than usual, though, given just how poorly things had gone.

They’d received orders to intercept what appeared to be the Resistance on a stealth mission. The gathered intel had indicated that the Resistance had located hidden plans for a weapon, the nature of which was unknown, on the edge of First Order space. The Finalizer had been assigned to intercept.

Upon arriving at the site, a small civilian space station that had nothing to do with the war and had largely been ignored until now, sensors had found only a single craft in the process of undocking. It was small, fast, a ship that could easily slip by sensors, and just large enough to possibly contain a single mobile suit. Hux had nearly smirked; this would be simple.

Hux ordered the FN squadron to launch in order to deal with the ship. As expected, it launched a single suit, that infuriating orange and white one that Hux had seen too many reports of. Unexpected, however, were the rundown-looking mobile armours that launched from the station and started firing at the Finalizer. Still, one better than average pilot and a few previous generation mobile armours certainly weren’t anything they couldn’t handle, and Hux called for the Silencer to join the fray.

Ren launched with his usual flourish and immediately started on a course towards the single mobile suit in the fight while Hux gave targets for the Finalizer to fire on. The enemies couldn’t even scratch their shields. They were in no danger and it was only a matter of time before they had whatever it was the Resistance had been seeking.

Ren engaged with the mobile suit, using his energy sword to take it apart piece by piece. It put up a decent defence, but was no match for Ren’s skills or the Silencer’s power. Soon enough, Ren was hacking off its last arm followed by its head, leaving the pilot helpless with only an unarmed torso to protect them.

Victory was theirs, Hux thought, as Ren turned his sights on a mobile armour that was unwisely firing at him. It had even less of a chance than the suit had, yet it chose to fight Ren anyway. Foolish, really. It never ceased to surprise Hux how little regard some people had for their own lives.

Hux gave the order for the nearest FN suit to bring the stranded pilot in. Not only would they get the information they’d sought, but they’d be able to take the pilot captive as well, which would be a boon. Even if they weren’t able to get any information out of them or use them as leverage in some way, simply having the Resistance’s best pilot and most advanced suit off the battlefield would be nothing but a benefit.

He watched as one of the suits – FN-2187, according to the screen – approached the enemy suit and Hux called for the docking bay to be ready to receive them both. That set, he focused again on Ren, watching him mop up the last of the mobile armours. One of them apparently had second thoughts and was now fleeing back towards the colony, but Ren chased after it as if he had a vendetta. Hux was about to tell him to leave it be and return, but a call from one of the bridge officers interrupted him.

“Sir! FN-2187 is… sir, he’s taking the enemy mobile suit back to its ship!”

“What?!” Hux asked, incredulous, his head snapping to where the officer was. “Get him on comms, now!”

“He’s denied the request, sir. He’s blocking us out.”

“Then get Ren, the Silencer might be fast enough to stop him.” The brief pause it took for the connection to establish was agonizing. “Ren, you have to get back. One of the FN suits has turned traitor. He’s taking the enemy back to their ship.”

Ren’s mask concealed his expression, but the low growl he let out gave Hux an idea of what it was. The feed then cut off without Ren saying anything, but he immediately turned the Silencer around, pushing it to the limit and firing sloppily to try to stop what was happened. Taking out an FN suit wouldn’t be difficult for Ren, but the traitor already had a lead and Hux did some mental calculations.

 _He’s not going to make it,_ Hux knew immediately. Had Ren not gone to chase after the fleeing mobile armour, which he’d now abandoned, he would have been close enough to stop this. As it was, the Silencer was gaining but wouldn’t make up the gap before the two made it back to the Resistance ship and Ren wasn’t taking the time to properly aim. Once they were on board, the only option was for the Finalizer to try to disable it before it used its superior speed to escape.

As predicted, FN-2187 and the battered Resistance suit made it on board, the ship’s engines coming to life shortly after. Hux ordered the Finalizer and all active mobile suits to fire on the engines in the hopes of disabling it, but he knew it was unlikely they’d succeed. He longed to simply destroy the ship, but Hux had been given explicit orders that the weapon plans could not be destroyed.

A small explosion in the ships engines gave Hux a fleeting moment of hope before the ship moved, quickly accelerating to full speed and out of range. The Finalizer simply could not match its speed, so Hux didn’t even try to pursue. He simply clenched his hands behind his back and called for all mobile suits to return to the ship.

The silence on the bridge spoke volumes; they all knew this had been a complete disaster and that the Resistance now had the plans for some unknown weapon. Worse yet, it had been because of a defector, a traitor to the First Order and the colonies in which they all had been born. That had never happened before and Hux’s mind was spinning with both outrage and wonderings about what could have caused a loyal soldier to turn his coat so easily when it really counted.

Incensed, Hux ordered the crew to take them back to First Order space and make any minor repairs necessary. He had to report this to Snoke and he knew that was going to be far from a pleasant experience. As much as there was little Hux could have done to alter the course of events, it was still his operation, his mission, and he was going to be held responsible for its failure. No one could have seen a defection coming, not even him.

First, though, he was going to have to speak with Ren, loathe as he was to do so. Had Ren not chased the retreating mobile armour, perhaps they wouldn’t be in this situation, but since Ren was not only one of Snoke’s hand-picked Knights, but the leader of them, Ren was never held responsible for anything. Hux clenched his teeth; the last thing he needed to think about when he was already angry was Ren and his Knights.

Making his way to the hangar to intercept Ren, Hux thought of what he would say to Snoke. Again, the situation was largely out of Hux’s control. The traitor was the biggest problem here and Hux wondered if it was a sign of things to come. Was this an isolated occurrence or was it a sign of the forces losing faith in the campaign? While it had been long and bloody, with many lives lost, aside from this incident, the First Order was clearly the majority power. It was just a matter of mopping up the rest of the Resistance insurgents.

Hux grimaced to himself as the elevator took him down to the hangar. If this weapon that the Resistance now had the plans for was as powerful as Snoke seemed to fear it was, perhaps it could put a challenge to that. The Starkiller attack had significantly weakened the senate’s power, leaving the Resistance as largely a guerrilla force fuelled by the desire for vengeance rather than tactics and strategy. However, Hux understood how powerful vengeance was as a motivator, and he was sure spite and believed righteous anger were the sole reasons as to why the Resistance had managed to last as long as they had.

The elevator arriving at its destination pulled Hux away from his musings. It was for the best, anyway; he had to focus on the task at hand, not wonder too deeply about the nature of humanity and war. Besides, Ren would very quickly be taking up all of his attention, as Ren so loved to do. Hux was fairly sure the only reason he’d been saddled with the man was because he was one of the very few who could handle him.

As if on cue, Ren approached, still in his flight suit, that irritating helmet on his head. Why he didn’t wear a full suit that would protect him from the vacuum of space should a situation go awry, Hux would never understand, but that’s just how Ren was, as were the rest of the Knights: dramatic to a fault. If only Ren wasn’t so damn useful.

Despite the mask, though, the tension in Ren was easily visible in every line of his body. If anything, the tight flight suit only accentuated it, showing just how displeased Ren was with the situation, the frustration soon at risk of boiling over. Hux suppressed a sigh and braced himself for the worst.

“Ren,” Hux said as Ren came to a stop in front of him, “I’m sure you can surmise what happened.”

“Yes,” he said, the vocodor in his mask flattening any inflection there may have been. “One of your pilots turned traitor.”

“Yes,” Hux resisted the urge to snipe, though he could feel the scowl settling into place, “but you were the one who was out there.”

The ‘you were the only one who could have prevented it had you not wasted time chasing a fleeing mobile armour that was no threat’ went unsaid. Ren tilted his head a little, almost as if he’d heard the accusation, or at least the sentiment behind it. Hux stood his ground.

“You think I have something to add?” Ren asked, a little more tersely now. “Fine, he froze up when he first launched. He was barely away from the ship when I launched. There was no other warning.”

Hux filed that bit of information away; he hadn’t noticed that, too busy focusing on the movements of the squadron as a whole, as he was supposed to. He’d be checking the file for FN-2187’s pilot as soon as he returned to his quarters, though he doubted that would clear anything up. Hux hated that the true cause would likely always remain a mystery.

“I’ll add that to my report,” Hux said, ready to walk away.

“Make sure you keep a better eye on your soldiers next time,” Ren said, interrupting Hux’s plans to leave.

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Might I remind you that you were the only one with a machine capable of stopping him, yet you failed to do so as well because you were chasing a lesser target?”

Ren took a step forward, clearly incensed. “I wouldn’t have had to chase that mobile armour if your soldiers had’ve taken care of it. It attacked me, I had to destroy it.”

“Careful, Ren,” Hux said, sneering, “that your pride get in the way of orders from Leader Snoke.”

Without saying anything more, Ren stormed off, his shoulder bumping Hux’s as he strode past. Hux suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead made his way back to his quarters to review the file for the traitorous pilot. Snoke needed to be informed sooner rather than later, and Hux wanted to make sure he had every piece of information available before he made that call.

As expected, Hux found almost nothing, even after speaking with Phasma, the commanding officer of the FN squadron, as well. The pilot’s name was Finn and this had been his first time piloting in an active combat situation. That would explain the freezing up that Ren had mentioned, but it certainly didn’t explain betraying the First Order. Finn had no listed family, had enlisted at the age of majority. Hux wondered if he’d actually wanted to go into military service, or had simply not known what else to do with himself. Perhaps he’d even been coerced, which might explain his actions.

Hux shook his head. He wasn’t getting anywhere with this and it was useless to try to figure out the psychology behind it. Snoke wouldn’t care, either, would only care about the details of what had caused the mission to fail. Hux took a deep breath as he opened the video comm channel, preparing himself for the worst. Snoke was not known for his patience or his leniency.

It wasn’t long before Snoke’s withered, scarred face appeared on the screen, his mouth set in a hard line. “General. I do hope you’re calling to report your success in retrieving the plans for the weapon.”

Hux set his jaw. “Supreme Leader, I regret to inform you that the mission failed. A pilot from the FN corps defected, taking his mobile suit, rescuing the enemy pilot, and costing us the plans.”

Snoke shifted in his seat, his expression twitching downward with displeasure. “That is troubling news. Not only your failure to obtain the plans as you were ordered to, and I’m sure I don’t need to explain the threat the weapon would pose, but the defection. Were there any prior signs?”

“None,” Hux said, swallowing the urge to point out that Snoke had not, in fact, explained anything about the weapon. “It had been the pilot’s first time piloting in active combat. Ren informed me that he’d frozen up after launch, but that’s hardly unusual.”

“And the Silencer failed to stop this defection?” Snoke asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Ren had been pursuing a mobile armour that had launched from the station. He was too far out to make it back in time,” Hux explained, letting that fact speak for itself. “At this time, it is my belief that this was an isolated incident but, given its severity, I believe there is value in careful observation of the remaining troops.”

“Agreed,” Snoke said, seeming distracted. “I will speak with Kylo Ren as well. Remember that I expect you not to fail me again in the future. For now, bring the Finalizer back to Arkanis.”

Hux blinked, taken aback. “Is this a first priority mission, Supreme Leader?”

“It is not,” Snoke clarified, sounding irritated by the question. “Take care of any threats you should encounter while en route. Otherwise, report to me once you have arrived.”

“Understood. General Hux out.” Hux then cut the communication signal, leaning back in his chair.

In truth, he’d expected a worse chastisement, though Snoke had seemed distracted. There was definitely something he was hiding regarding the nature of the weapon the Resistance now had the plans for. The military had secrets, Hux knew that was necessary, given he had many of his own at his rank, but there was something about this that rankled him. He didn’t like it, though he couldn’t pin down why.

He briefly thought about asking Ren, but Ren wasn’t exactly known for being forthcoming, especially to Hux. Besides, questioning Snoke to one of Snoke’s hand-picked elite pilots was an excellent way to get himself investigated for treason, which Hux had no desire to have happen. And, of course, there was the very strong possibility Ren didn’t know anything more than Hux did.

For now, Hux gave the order for the Finalizer to chart a course back to Arkanis, the First Order’s home colony, while he typed up his official report on the matter. Whatever it was Snoke was hiding would have to wait, no matter how much it chafed. Besides, Hux had no intention of allowing the Resistance to change the tide of the war, no matter how powerful the weapon was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a sector of space much closer to Earth, a battered but still intact ship docked with a thought-to-be derelict space station, desperate for fuel with how much they’d lost to a damaged fuel line. The artificial gravity didn’t work, but that didn’t mean there weren’t supplies left behind by the previous occupants. The two shaken pilots and an orange and white Haro floated out, all shocked to find a woman raising a large metal tool at them threateningly.

“Please, we just need some fuel,” Finn explained, holding his arms out in a placating gesture. “We got hit hard by the First Order and our fuel line was damaged.”

“Yeah, please, we don’t want any trouble,” Poe said, his posture casual but his eyes sharp.

“No trouble! No trouble!” Haro-8 added, flapping its ears and bouncing up and down.

The woman relaxed a little, but didn’t lower her weapon all the way. “The First Order… You’re with the Resistance?”

Both men relaxed a bit, perking up. “Yes, we’re with the Resistance. Can you help us?”

“This way.” The woman motioned with her head, leading them down the hall. “There’s still some supplies left here, though not much. My name is Rey. How did you end up here?”

“Well, that’s a long story,” Finn said, glancing at Poe to get a feel for how much he should say.

“We have important information for the Resistance,” Poe continued for him. “If my contact was right, it could turn the tide of the war, but it’s encrypted, so we can’t see what it is to transmit it to them. I was told it was blueprints or something similar.”

“Blueprints for what?” Rey asked, genuinely interested as they each grabbed a fuel canister.

“I-” Poe’s response was cut off by a thunk followed by the groaning and snapping of metal. “Shit!”

“What was that?” Finn asked, eyes wide.

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Something hit the station. Come on, we need to hurry. I don’t want to risk trusting the integrity of this structure.”

Together they raced back to the ship, Rey helping to get the fuel inside. As she stepped into the airlock, another, louder snapping sound reverberated through the station, something buckling under vacuum. With no time to think, she slammed the airlock control, sealing the ship off and breaking the connection.

It was just in time, the station’s side of the airlock bending and warping, the old structure surrendering to vacuum of space. Rey just stared, eyes wide, as she realized her small, beat up ship was on the other side of the station. She had no way back and, even if she had, she knew she didn’t have enough fuel to make it far either, as she’d come for the same reason Finn and Poe had.

When she turned back to the other two, who were also staring with shock at the half-collapsed station, Finn realized what had happened and gave her an encouraging smile. “Well, you’re welcome to come with us. Right, Poe?”

Poe nodded. “Sure, why not? Once we reach the Resistance, we’ll help you get anywhere you want, okay? As thanks for helping us.”

Rey smiled back at them, unsure what else to do in the face of such kindness. “Thank you. Now, didn’t you say something about a broken fuel line?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference notes for those unfamiliar with Gundam:
> 
>  **Mobile suit** : basically a giant robot piloted by one person. Some are standard, mass-produced units (e.g. the FN’s) while others are individualized for a specific pilot (e.g. the Silencer). These individual machines (colloquially referred to as gundams, though not always in universe) are more powerful but at the cost of being much more taxing on the human body and therefore can only be piloted by a select few who can handle the strain. As an example, Poe’s machine is a tweaked and customized standard model that he flies with the help of Haro-8 to make up the gap since he does not have advanced abilities
> 
>  **Newtypes** : the word itself is not always used, but it is a common feature in Gundam that there are certain characters who have advanced physical and mental abilities for various reasons such as natural gifts, genetic engineering, or human experimentation. Kylo is naturally one of these people, thus why he can pilot the Silencer
> 
>  **Mobile armour** : essentially a starfighter, similar to an X-wing or any other typical Star Wars fighter
> 
>  **Haro** : a small, round robot that has limited phrases and often mimics what its humans say, but also has powerful computing power to be helpful in piloting or any other task that requires a computer. In Gundam, they are usually denoted by colours, if they are referred to individually at all. I have given them the number/letter denotations of the droids they represent to avoid confusion


	2. Chapter 2

After his confrontation with Hux, Kylo stomped to the blessedly empty locker room and changed out of his flight suit. He was wound, frustrated beyond measure. Often a row with Hux would help him spend that, whether it was verbal or the rarer, more illicit sort, but this time Hux’s barb had hit a little too deep. Kylo would never admit it to Hux, but he knew he was right: had Kylo not chased that mobile armour, they wouldn’t have lost the plans.

He’d gotten too caught up in the battle, his temper getting the best of him like it so often did. Of course, it was also true that had Hux noticed the defector’s odd behaviour before the turning point, it wouldn’t have happened either. The regular soldiers and pilots were under his jurisdiction, after all.

The thought wasn’t as soothing as Kylo wanted it to be and he made his way to his quarters, frustrated with himself and with it all. He had no idea what the weapon was, but Snoke had made its power and importance clear. The mission objective had been simple; the First Order needed it. And yet, the Resistance had gotten away with the precious intel.

As soon as the door to Kylo’s quarters closed, he slammed his fist into the wall, pain running up his arm and the rage flowing out with it. It was unacceptable. If he was truly to be as great a pilot as his grandfather was, he needed to learn control. Mistakes like this couldn’t happen.

Memories, unbidden, flashed through his mind, taking him back to another time when he’d failed to stop a terrible event from happening. Kylo snarled and drove his fist into the wall again, feeling the metal give and the skin of his knuckles tear. He didn’t care. He refused to be a slave to his past, no matter how many times his mind brought him back to that moment.

A chime from his computer brought Kylo out of his thoughts and he grimaced when he saw a call from Snoke. Of course. Hux had probably already made his report, had possibly even mentioned Kylo’s lapse.

Dreading whatever Snoke had to say, Kylo answered it, knowing keeping Snoke waiting would only make it worse. “Supreme Leader.”

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke said, leaning forward a bit in his chair, “I understand the plans for the weapon were lost to the Resistance.”

“They were,” Kylo confirmed, trying to look appropriately deferent when all he really wanted to do was punch the wall again. “The Resistance pilot was ours, but there was a traitor.”

“And you failed to stop him. So I have heard.” There was consideration in Snoke’s voice. “I expected better of you.”

Kylo opened his mouth to reply, to defend himself, but Snoke interrupted him, “I have ordered the Finalizer to return to Arkanis. Contemplate your failure while you travel. I will meet with you when you arrive.”

With that, Snoke cut the connection, giving Kylo no chance to say anything more. He clenched his fists, hissing when his abused knuckles protested the movement. If he’d been itching for a fight before, he was all but desperate for one now. He hoped they’d run into Resistance forces on the way if only to give him something to spend his anger on.

Kylo got his wish two days later, being woken by alarm klaxons blaring. Still wound up from the previous mission, he leapt out of bed and quickly pulled on clothes as well as his helmet before racing towards the docking bay. In the locker room, the FN squadron was just finishing suiting up.

Phasma was standing in the doorway, ushering her men out, so Kylo approached her. “What’s the situation?”

“A small Resistance ship,” she explained. “A few mobile suits, a few mobile armours. Nothing that could pose a real threat.”

Kylo frowned behind the helmet; despite it being unlikely given that they were in First Order space, he’d still been hoping for more. “I’m launching.”

Phasma raised her eyebrows at him. “Hux didn’t call for the Silencer to sortie.”

“I don’t care what Hux called for,” Kylo said, pulling out his flight suit. “I’m going.”

Phasma just shrugged and pulled on her helmet, stepping out of the doorway without another word. Kylo didn’t care; his hands were itching, he needed to be in his cockpit. He changed quickly, then left the locker room to approach the Silencer.

The machine stood roughly eighteen metres tall and weighed about seventy tons, towering over the scrambling personnel in the hangar. It was all black and designed to be intimidating, it’s head matching the design of Kylo’s mask. Heavy, jagged armour covered the machine, belying it’s speed and manoeuvrability while also providing critical protection against every sort of attack the pilot might face. Kylo hurried towards it, anticipation prickling along his skin as he climbed into the cockpit, immediately starting up the system. He needed this, had needed it since that fateful encounter that had cost him the mission.

Once the cockpit closed and the system had engaged, Kylo took hold of the controls and walked the Silencer towards to launch catapult. He could see the techs around him scatter, clearly not expecting him to be going out since Hux hadn’t ordered it, but he ignored their surprise. They knew well enough to get out of the way.

As soon as he reached the catapult, he received a comm from the bridge, “Ren, what are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Kylo asked, dismissing Hux’s glare. “I’m launching.”

“Stand down, that is a direct order,” Hux insisted. “The FN’s are more than enough to handle this. There’s no need for you to launch with so few enemies.”

“I’m launching,” Kylo repeated, then shut off the comm, pressing the button a little too hard.

Hux could yell at him later; right now, he had a battle to win. Kylo walked the Silencer onto the catapult mechanism and flipped the control switches that would initiate the launch, pleased when the countdown started. Readying himself, Kylo gripped the controls and braced himself for the launch.

The catapult activated, flinging the Silencer into space and pushing Kylo back against his seat with the force of it. As soon as he entered the fray, Kylo drew his energy sword, eyes flitting rapidly over the display screen. He could see the FN’s engaged with the Resistance suits, only a handful of them. Further out was the Resistance ship, firing on the Finalizer and taking hits in return.

Already he could tell the battle would be over quickly; the Resistance’s technology was simply no match for the First Order’s, especially with Kylo on the field. Nothing in existence on either side could compare to the Silencer. And, even if something could, no pilot could handle it like Kylo could.

Itching to start, Kylo pushed the Silencer towards the nearest mobile suit, easily dodging the shots fired at him. He came in a little to the right, then turned quickly enough to catch the pilot by surprise as he slashed with his sabre, cutting the suit in half at the midsection. It exploded moments later, but Kylo had already moved on to the next target.

Adrenalin sang through his veins, spiking with every kill, and Kylo felt like himself for the first time since the incident with the traitor. This is what he was good at, what he could do. He was a weapon, like his grandfather before him. It was his destiny.

He felt at one with the Silencer as he slashed his way through, the FN’s unable to keep up. In the background, the Resistance ship exploded into a mess of metal and short-lived flames from the escaping oxygen just as Kylo finished off the last enemy mobile suit. Panting, Kylo surveyed the battlefield, taking in the wreckage. Yes, this was what he was good for, what he could be.

The battle hadn’t been long enough, but it was enough to make Kylo no longer feel like he wanted to climb out of his own skin. Hux called for all mobile suits to return to the Finalizer and Kylo followed. Sweat dampened his neck under his mask and Kylo savoured it as yet another result of the battle, another proof he was still alive.

He knew he’d be confronted by Hux sometime after he’d docked and changed, but Kylo didn’t care about that right now. Let Hux yell at him. While Kylo knew he’d disobeyed orders, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t to their benefit. They’d won, after all, and faster than they would have without him. What were orders in the face of results?

As expected, Hux found him on the way back to his quarters, already scowling. Kylo set his jaw behind the mask, preparing for the argument to come. If he was lucky, perhaps Kylo would get an opportunity to expend the last of his tension after all.

“A word, Ren?” Hux asked, terse, though Kylo knew it wasn’t really a question; Hux was going to follow him whether he agreed or not.

“Fine,” Kylo said, gesturing in the direction of his quarters.

No more words were said until they were behind closed doors, but Kylo could feel the tension and anger radiating off of Hux. It wasn’t like Kylo’s, a volcano waiting to blow that would bring devastation once it did, it was colder than that. Like the bitter cold of the harshest winter or of space itself, sharp and chilling.

Once Kylo’s door slid shut behind them and Kylo had ripped his helmet off, Hux whirled on him and spat, “What the hell was that?!”

Kylo squared his shoulders and raised his chin in challenge. “You wanted the Resistance dealt with and they are. You should be thanking me for finishing it so quickly.”

“You disobeyed a direct order not to sortie.” Hux’s words were sharp and clipped. “You may be Snoke’s hand-picked pilot, but you are on _my_ ship and therefore under _my_ orders.”

Hux poked him in the chest for emphasis and Kylo smacked his hand away, incensed. “The pilot of FN-2187 showed us what happens when you rely solely on regular soldiers. What if it had happened again?”

“What, you think you would’ve stopped it?” Hux snarled, taking a step closer. “Like you did last time? Oh, right, you were too busy chasing a coward to do your duty.”

Kylo’s lip curled. “You should remember who you’re talking to.”

“Should I?” Hux paused and then quickly shoved Kylo against the wall, pressing up against him. “Right, how could I forget? I’m talking to the infuriating pilot who always needs me to put him in his place.”

“Fuck you,” Kylo spat, but he was the first one to lean in, catching Hux’s lips in savage kiss that was more teeth than anything else.

Hux groaned into the kiss, giving as good as he got, slipping a knee between Kylo’s legs and getting a moan out of him. In response, Kylo started tearing at the collar of Hux’s uniform, uncaring if he bent the tiny clasps that held it together. A new kind of urgency was rising in him and everything else fell away as pulsing, hot need forced itself to the forefront of his mind.

Fingers just finding Hux’s skin beneath his uniform, Kylo was surprised when Hux suddenly stepped back, escaping Kylo’s lips and hands. Before Kylo could protest, though, Hux was storming off to Kylo’s bedroom, not waiting for Kylo to follow. It wasn’t a question whether Kylo would or not; he did so without any hesitation.

In the small bedroom, Hux had started working on the remainder of his uniform. He gave Kylo a look, eyebrows raised with the slightest jut of his chin, and Kylo took the hint, stripping off his own clothes. The air was still charged between them, heavy with tension and promise, and it was all Kylo could do to focus on getting naked rather than just pushing Hux down and taking what he wanted. He’d never been one for patience.

Once he was naked, Kylo rounded on Hux, who only had his undergarments left, and immediately went for his neck, nibbling just low enough that any marks would be hidden under Hux’s collar, as required. Hux sighed, tilting his head to the side as he distractedly slipped his last layer off. Only then did Hux fist a hand in Kylo’s hair, pulling him off with a wet sound when Kylo’s lips separated from his skin. Kylo didn’t have time to adjust before Hux grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved Kylo backwards onto the bed.

Kylo let himself be moved and landed on his back, smirking in the face of Hux’s scowl. Hux loved to manhandle him in bed and Kylo got more of a kick out of it than he’d expected to when they’d first started this, someone like Hux throwing him around like he was some delicate little thing. He wasn’t left to wait long before Hux was crawling over him, biting at Kylo’s lips and then down his jaw to his neck.

Hux’s teeth sinking in hard had Kylo crying out and he reached over to the bedside table to fumble for the lube. Between his feelings from earlier, the battle itself, and the anger and desire pouring off Hux in equal measure, Kylo was too worked up to have any patience left. He just managed to grab the bottle and toss it onto the bed right before Hux worried Kylo’s skin through his teeth, making Kylo hiss.

“Hurry up,” Kylo growled as Hux detached from his neck; he wondered if Hux had broken the skin.

“Impatient beast,” Hux muttered as he pulled away, but he picked up the lube from where it had rolled to rest against Kylo’s side.

Kylo didn’t care how much Hux griped as long as he got what he wanted. The burning anger and adrenalin running through his blood before was forgotten, replaced with something far sweeter, his cock already hard between his legs. He needed this, needed Hux’s anger, needed the rush of pleasure that was about to come.

Despite Kylo’s demand for Hux to hurry, he still took his damned time getting down between Kylo’s legs, leaving bites all along his torso. Kylo was just about to snap at him to get on with it when Hux finally reached his cock, his fingertips running far too lightly over the shaft. A soft moan escaped Kylo’s lips and Hux then shoved a slick finger into his ass without any further preamble.

Kylo clenched down on Hux’s finger, not having expected it just yet, then relaxed, spreading his legs a little more as Hux prepared him. A second finger slipped in just soon enough to burn a little and Kylo hissed, pushing his hips down against it. Hux was always just the right side of rough with him and Kylo thought that might be the biggest reason he enjoyed it.

It wasn’t long before Hux was pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock. Kylo’s own cock throbbed against his stomach as Hux pushed in, breaching Kylo with a low groan. Moaning in return, Kylo rolled his hips up, Hux’s cock sliding deeper into him as a result.

“Fuck,” Hux muttered as he sank in, the curse so quiet Kylo almost missed it.

Hux didn’t wait for him to adjust, just started an already rough rhythm, which Kylo appreciated. He met each of Hux’s thrusts as best he could, using his legs to encourage Hux to fuck him all the harder. Each thrust sent pleasure running up Kylo’s spine, clearing his mind and replacing all thoughts with nothing but the need for more and harder.

“At least you’re good for this,” Hux said, half a moan, as he thrust in particularly hard. “Almost makes you worth putting up with.”

Another rough thrust made Kylo’s toes curl, delaying his response a moment, “I could say the same about you, General.”

Hux snarled in response, his hips slamming against Kylo’s ass just the way Kylo wanted. The pace was punishing now and they were both panting, groans slipping out between breaths. He was getting close, so Kylo reached between them to stroke his cock, only for Hux to grab his hand and pin it to the bed, grip tight enough to be painful.

“You don’t get to come that easily after what you pulled,” Hux said, though his tone was more breathless than commanding.

Kylo’s lip curled but he allowed it, the falsely helpless feeling only making it better. He had the strength advantage, knew he could flip them over and ride Hux to completion instead, but he didn’t, instead enjoyed the way the sharp glint in Hux’s eyes flickered with each thrust, pleasure overriding his mind. Seeing Hux’s control slip combined with the relentless thrusts at just the right angle would be more than enough for Kylo to reach completion.

Sure enough, Hux soon fucked in hard, moaning as he spilled inside Kylo, his hips stuttering as he did. The warmth spreading within was enough to send Kylo over the edge as well, his hips jerking up just enough for his cock to find friction against Hux’s stomach. He cried out, his vision glazing over as he let the orgasm wipe his mind clean from all the turmoil he’d been trying so hard to expel earlier in the battle.

Above him, Hux gave himself a moment to recover before pulling out, pushing himself off of Kylo and out of bed entirely. Kylo let him go, not intending on moving just yet. He was enjoying how calm his mind was for once; he’d clean up once Hux was gone.

Hux wasted no time grabbing his uniform from the floor and getting dressed, smoothing out the wrinkles to the best of his abilities. Kylo just watched lazily, silently satisfied that Hux was unable to get himself fully back to his usual pristine appearance. Kylo had done that.

“Don’t disobey orders again,” Hux finally said as he closed the final clasp of his tunic.

Kylo made a noise of neither agreement nor resistance, but Hux seemed satisfied with that as he left without another word. Perhaps it was just the release; that was why they did this, after all, a mutual expelling of tension that benefitted them both. For his own part, Kylo felt so much lighter now, like the weight of his failure had been temporarily lifted.

He knew there’d be more to come regarding that later, especially since they were on their way to meet with Snoke in person. Kylo suspected about half of it would be devoted to scolding both him and Hux. That was the future, however, Kylo thought as he went to clean up and shower, and he was going to enjoy this rare feeling of lightness while he could.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the journey to Arkanis was uneventful, no skirmishes to speak of. It was to be expected, of course, given that few Resistance ships ever made it deep into First Order space. The colonies knew how to defend themselves and their borders.

It took a lot for Hux not to take to pacing the closer they got. No encounters meant there was nothing beyond the usual day to day tasks to distract him and his mind so loved to spiral, particularly given where they were going. He knew this meeting with Snoke was not going to be pleasant. It was rare enough to see the Supreme Leader in person and doing so after failing such an important mission meant this meeting would be particularly taxing. 

Knowing his luck, Hux was sure he’d be forced to interact with the Knights of Ren as well, as Snoke usually kept one or two of them back at the capital for either protection or intimidation. Perhaps it was both. Dealing with Kylo Ren every day was enough of a strain on Hux’s sanity; he really didn’t need the rest of them, too.

Speaking of Kylo Ren, perhaps the boring trip was a blessing in that at least Hux hadn’t seen much of him. Whether he was sulking in his quarters the whole time or it was merely coincidence, Hux didn’t know, but he was grateful for it. Dealing with Ren was a trial on the best of days. Plus, the fact that their arguments had been leading to ill-advised sex more and more lately was something Hux didn’t want to confront at the moment.

Despite how much he was dreading this meeting, Hux was almost relieved when the huge colony came into view on the viewports. Unpleasant or not, the sooner it happened, the sooner it’d be over. Then Hux would be back at the front, leading the First Order to victory and crushing the remains of the foolish Resistance. That was where he belonged.

Docking in the colony was easy, the ship bay having expected them as they should have. The crew was given the day for shore leave, with updates to come depending on how long Snoke decided to keep them here. Hux sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be too long, but only a day was likely being too optimistic.

He and Ren disembarked, barely speaking to each other. As they got in one of the automatic transports that would take them to Snoke’s citadel, Hux wondered if Ren was dreading this as much as he was. Yes, a mistake had been made, but calling them back to scold them in person was far from necessary, in Hux’s opinion. There were much more useful things they could be doing.

Ren was probably sulking, but Hux ignored him. The ride wasn’t long and, soon enough, they’d arrived at Snoke’s citadel and the First Order’s headquarters. The building was a bit on the ostentatious side for Hux’s tastes, but he did appreciate the fact that it was large and imposing, impossible to miss when one was anywhere near it on Arkanis.

“Let’s get this over with, I suppose,” Hux muttered as they left the transport, making their way inside.

Ren huffed behind his mask. It might have been a laugh, but the vocodor made it impossible to tell. They were checked in at the front of the building and had their credentials verified before being allowed to proceed to the elevators. As soon as their identities were confirmed, no one questioned them, the famous General and the enigmatic leader of the Knights of Ren.

The elevator ride to the upper levels, where Snoke resided, was quiet and uneventful. Perhaps Ren had indeed spent their entire trip to Arkanis sulking and was still doing so even now, given how silent he was. It might have been unnerving if Hux weren’t grateful for not having to make idle conversation or, worse, having an argument in public. A silent and brooding Ren was far preferable to the alternative.

When the elevator opened and Hux stepped out, he was greeted but the unwelcome site of another masked face. The Knight of Ren nodded to him, then did so to Kylo Ren as well. Hux barely resisted a sneer; so Snoke was using the Knights as receptionists these days.

“Greetings, Kylo Ren,” the Knight said, distorted voice higher than Ren’s but still indiscernible as anything human. “And to you, General Hux.”

“Asha Ren,” Kylo said, voice equally as distorted and flat. “I didn’t know you were still on Arkanis.”

“The Supreme Leader will be sending me out soon. One of the other Knights will take my place here,” Asha said, starting to walk further towards Snoke’s office. “He’s currently occupied but asked me to meet you until he was available.”

Watching Asha Ren move, gait just too smooth to be quite natural, made Hux’s lips turn down further. The Knights, with Kylo being a notable exception, all had that, seeming both robotic yet primal and predatory at the same time. It was through no fault of their own, of course, given how they were created, but it made most people who interacted them uneasy. Part of the plan, of course. The Knights were meant to be intimidating as well as capable. Hux, however, was feeling something closer to contempt than anything else.

Ren made idle conversation with Asha, discussing their appointment with Snoke and where the other Knights were at present. Hux tried his best to tune it out, though his irritation only grew in the presence of not only the Ren he was used to, but one of the Knights proper as well. His teeth were quickly starting to ache due to his tightly clenched jaw.

As the conversation continued, Hux noticed Ren giving him odd looks, apparently noticing his discomfort. Hux ignored him, trying instead to focus his thoughts on the coming scolding from Snoke. Hux’s history with and opinions of the Knights were none of Ren’s business. It was as simple as that.

Not soon enough, Asha informed them Snoke was ready for them. How they knew, Hux didn’t, but his mind was now fully focused on the meeting ahead. Asha directed them towards Snoke’s door and then returned to the foyer by the elevator, resuming their vigil in case of any other arrivals. Mentally steeling himself, Hux opened the door and Ren followed him in.

“General Hux,” Snoke greeted, not standing from his desk, “Kylo Ren. I am pleased to see you arrived without trouble.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, ignoring the chairs in front of Snoke’s desk; he knew better than to sit without being prompted.

“Supreme Leader, it is good to see you,” Ren added, also remaining standing, which was more than Hux would’ve expected of him.

“Yes,” Snoke continued, lacing his fingers together above the desk. “Let’s not dawdle. I’m sure I do not need to reiterate my disappointment in you both. You failed me. Greatly.”

Snoke let his words hang for a moment, staring directly at Hux and Ren as if to ensure they felt the weight of his displeasure. “And, worst of all, due to your respective failures, the Resistance now has a weapon that could turn the tide of the war.”

“We can get it back, Supreme Leader,” Ren interrupted, earning himself the full attention of Snoke’s piercing glare. “All we need is time and information. I’m sure we can do it. The Resistance is weak.”

“I’m afraid it is too late for that,” Snoke replied. “They will not make a move immediately. We must watch and wait until they do, then strike before they have a chance to fully utilize it. When the time comes, you must intercept and not fail me again. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux and Ren said in tandem.

“Good. You will know when the time comes,” Snoke said, looking like he was about to dismiss them.

Hux, however, wasn’t fully satisfied with that. “Supreme Leader, if I may, can you tell us the nature of this weapon? I feel we would be better prepared to deliver you victory if we had all the information.”

Snoke narrowed his eyes. “That is not your concern. The nature of this is… sensitive. Your answer is this: it’s classified, even to the both of you. I’m sure someone of your military standing understands what that means, General.”

Jaw twitching, Hux forced himself into silence. He’d had a bad feeling about this before, about Snoke keeping this secret, and now it only intensified. Though Hux couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that was bothering him, the nagging feeling of something being not right would not leave him alone. Intuition was not something Hux put much stock into, yet this time, he could not simply dismiss it. Snoke was keeping something from them and Hux was somehow certain that was the wrong thing for him to do.

“Now, while you are on Arkanis, there is a gala scheduled for our business partners and donors tomorrow. I want you both to be there,” Snoke continued, his tone brokering no argument that the previous topic was finished. “Kylo, bring the Silencer. A demonstration might be asked of you, in which case you will give it. I expect both of you to show our guests just how well our campaign is going. I will send you the details.”

They both nodded and gave their agreements, though Hux was grinding his teeth again. This was such an incredible waste of time and he was sure it was a petty punishment for them both. Despite the mask, Hux knew Ren wasn’t happy about it either. He didn’t need to see the pout to know it was there.

“Good. You may depart the colony anytime you wish after the gala. You will return to the border of First Order space and keep searching for any signs of the Resistance. You’re dismissed.”

Hux and Ren both gave their farewells and then left. On the way out, Ren said a goodbye to Asha, and then they were back in the elevator, making their way back down to the ground floor. It was silent again, Ren likely brooding behind his mask while Hux quietly seethed. This gala was nonsense, a waste of them both and every crewmember on the Finalizer that was sitting idle while their commanders were drinking overpriced champagne and making small talk.

That, combined with Snoke’s secrecy, had Hux’s mind spinning through questions he knew were dangerous. Was this really the best use of their resources? Was keeping this weapon a secret from even the highest-ranking commanders in the First Order the correct strategy? What in the stars could that weapon be that protecting its secrecy was more important than aiding the mission to stop it? It wasn’t theirs, it was the Resistance’s; the silence on what it was simply did not make sense.

Hux was still mulling it over when he and Ren got into the transport that would take them to their hotel for the next two nights. Pulling out his portable comms device, Hux sent a message out to his crew informing them the Finalizer would be leaving the day after next and that their shore leave had thus been extended. At least his crew would be happy about that. It was a very small positive, but it was something.

While doing so, he could feel Ren’s eyes on him, even from behind the mask he wore. Why he needed that blasted thing even on Arkanis, Hux decided it best not to question. He didn’t need to ask to know the answer would be foolish.

“What’s your problem with the Knights?” Ren suddenly asked, apparently done with his sulking and looking for a distraction.

“I find them irritating, same as you,” Hux said, keeping his eyes on his comms device and sorting through messages.

“That was different, though. Your reaction to Asha,” Ren pointed out, apparently insistent on poking at this like a child with a stick.

“Yes, my irritation with you is different than the others,” Hux said, his lips sliding into a comfortable scowl. “I have to interact with you nearly every day. I don’t see the rest of the Knights nearly as often, thankfully.”

Ren seemed like he was going to push further, but fortunately turned away instead, leaving Hux to his work. Between the encounter with Asha, the upcoming gala, and Snoke’s nonsensical behaviour, he had enough on his mind without adding Ren’s usually infuriating existence to the mix. Besides, Ren had no right to dig into his business. Him trying to do so only served to make Hux even more irritable.

In truth, Hux didn’t want to question Snoke’s leadership. Much as he would love such a position for himself, a coup was not the right way to go about it, not in the middle of a war. Snoke was old, his time would come eventually. Hux was patient and prepared to wait. However, the nagging feeling that something was off was still eating at Hux’s mind, demanding attention. Was it possible Snoke was mishandling this information? Or was it truly best to keep it from them? Hux found it hard to believe it was.

Even more concerning, if Snoke was indeed mishandling this, what else could he be mishandling? What other information was he keeping from them? As unlikely as it was, if it was possible Snoke’s decisions could extend the war further or, worse, cost the First Order their deserved victory… A cold feeling spread through Hux’s chest. He had to believe that wasn’t possible. Snoke wanted this war over and won just as badly as Hux did, as everyone currently fighting did.

As the transport stopped in front of their hotel for the night, Hux couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he was wrong. Or, even if he wasn’t, that Snoke might be making mistakes that would lead them in the opposite direction without meaning to. As dangerous as it was to think it, all possibilities had to be considered. Hux knew he couldn’t act now, but he would have to keep a close eye on how events played out from now on. Hopefully it would turn out he was overreacting, but only time would tell.

In the interim, though, he had a hotel room to check in to and a gala to attend, despite his wishes. And, he was reminded as Ren shouldered past him towards the front desk, an annoying pilot to deal with for the next few days. Those concerns would have to take first priority. but Hux swore to himself he’d keep watching, make sure that the First Order wasn’t being led astray.

* * *

The next morning, Hux woke up sore and annoyed with himself. Beside him, Ren was still asleep, and Hux stifled a groan. Sleeping with Ren yet again was bad enough, but he was mentally kicking himself for not going back to his room last night, like he should have. Given how rough they’d been with each other after such a day, he’d been simply too tired.

As it was, he was sure his own collection of bruises and bite marks would be comparable to the impressive array he could see he’d left on Ren. Tempted to groan again at the thought, Hux forced himself out of bed instead. He needed a shower, desperately.

He showered quickly, cleaning off the remnants of sweat and filth that had been missed by the cloth he’d used the night before. At least Ren was asleep, he thought. If Hux was truly lucky, he’d still be sleeping when Hux finished his shower and then he could go back to his own room without a word. He doubted it, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.

Of course, when he got out, Ren was awake, as if he’d heard Hux’s thoughts in the shower and woken solely because Hux hadn’t wanted him to. Hux sighed to himself; Ren did annoy him, yes, but he was clearly still irritable from yesterday. That wasn’t ideal for the gala later. He had to get himself back under control if he wanted to avoid any further lapses in judgement.

“Morning,” Ren said, still lying in bed but mostly alert.

“Indeed it is,” Hux said, gathering up his clothes from the night before and getting dressed. “I’ll be leaving now.”

“You do that,” Ren replied, stretching with his whole body and unfortunately catching Hux’s attention with it. “I suppose I’ll see you at the gala?”

“Unfortunately.” Hux frowned as he stepped into a pant leg. “I hope you’re prepared. It’s going to be torture.”

Kylo snorted in amusement. “It is, I know. Want a ride there? I’m sure I can find room for you in the cockpit.”

“Not on your life,” Hux said dryly, buckling his belt now.

“Suit yourself.” Kylo shrugged. “You have no idea what you’re missing.”

Hux rolled his eyes, then turned to the door as he was finally finished dressing. “I prefer it that way. I’m leaving. Try not to be late.”

Kylo didn’t interrupt him, so Hux left without another word and returned to his room, thankful the hallway was empty and thus there was no one to witness his indiscretion. Not that many civilians would recognize him unless they’d really studied a certain run of recruitment posters and the few promotional videos he’d been coaxed into, but still. Had an officer recognized him, he would have no excuse.

With nothing else to do and no one to see on Arkanis, Hux ordered breakfast from the front desk and stayed in his room to work. There wasn’t that much to do, just reports from other commanders to read and sometimes reply to, but it was better than nothing. Around lunch time he ran a few errands, picked up a few luxury items he wouldn’t have access to again until his next return. After all, it was hard to find alcohol or anything else nice once he was back in space. He finished his trip with a quick lunch that beat the hell out of the Finalizer’s cafeteria and then returned to his room to see what else might await him before he had to get ready for the gala.

He’d fortunately had the foresight to have his dress uniform sent from the Finalizer to the hotel, so all he had to do was ensure it was in the condition it’d been in on board and then get dressed and clean himself up. The day passed quickly and, soon enough, Hux found himself in another transport on his way to the gala. At least this time he didn’t have to deal with Ren en route.

Arriving at the site of the gala, Hux took a deep breath and consciously removed the scowl from his face before stepping out of the transport. He’d been to this sort of thing before, but he was still somehow never prepared for the opulence on display. Expensive, unnecessary vehicles littered the lot outside and men and women, all dressed in clothing that cost far too much and adorned with so much jewellery they literally sparkled, slowly meandered towards the doors of the great hall. Hux enjoyed some fine things, sure, but this was just excessive.

But of course, the people here were exceedingly wealthy. These were the sort who owned companies that manufactured weapons, fuel, anything that the war machine needed to keep turning. As such, they were an unfortunate necessity until the First Order finally crushed the Resistance and had a chance at lasting peace for the solar system. Most of these cockroaches would find a new niche to crawl into when that happened, but some wouldn’t. The thought was a small comfort.

Hux was barely up the steps to the doors before he was accosted by one of the surely many guests he would have to entertain for the evening. A couple, one who owned a munitions company, the other who was very clearly a trophy husband. Remaining polite yet distant, Hux greeted them appropriately and prepared for the first of many painful conversations.

They were interrupted by the roar of engines overhead, then a blast of a wind as a large machine came down, landing softly in the courtyard. The Silencer towered over the people below, who were now exclaiming and pointing excitedly. The cockpit opened and Ren climbed out, in his dress uniform and, shockingly, without his helmet. Perhaps Snoke had forbade it, then.

Ren approached, freeing Hux from his conversation partners, and Hux let himself be grateful for Ren’s presence for once. “Ready for this?”

Ren’s mouth twitched in amusement. “Definitely not. Let’s go.”

It was a strange feeling to be comforted by having Ren beside him, but Hux was ready to use it. The Knights of Ren were enigmas, powerful mysteries that intrigued and awed most colony citizens. Having their leader, Kylo Ren, there was even more tantalizing, especially given the rumour that he rarely showed his face. Everyone there instantly felt special, like they were seeing the forbidden.

That might have been the game, then, whether it had been Snoke’s idea or Ren’s. Hux had lost count of how many people had gasped when they’d introduced themselves, the famous leader of the Knights and the, although less famous, relatively well-known General. He could practically hear Snoke in the back of his mind presenting them like trained animals, a spectacle to impress and convince the guests to continue unburdening their pockets right into the maw of the First Order military complex.

“How many battles have you been in?” asked one star-struck CEO, a too young woman in a too tight dress hanging off her arm.

“I’ve lost count,” Ren said, his thinning patience starting to show.

“With the Silencer being our most advanced mobile suit, it also sees the most action,” Hux said, trying to keep Ren from doing something foolish by taking some of the attention off him. “We spend most of our time on the edge of First Order space, seeking the Resistance, so we see more combat than the majority of ships in the fleet.”

The CEO’s eyes were twinkling, clearly about to ask them about war stories. The last thing Hux needed was Ren either boasting or telling some horrifying story in order to get her to leave him alone, so Hux managed to end the conversation and steer them away. He was starting to feel like a chaperone.

Grabbing a glass of overpriced champagne from one of the waiters, Hux gestured towards one of the balconies and Ren followed. The fresh evening air felt wonderful after so long in the ballroom, which was starting to get a little stuffy. Oh, how he longed to leave.

“I hate these things,” Ren said from beside him, resting his elbows on the railing and leaning forward.

“Likewise,” Hux said, then paused to sip at his champagne. “Did Snoke tell you not to wear the mask?”

Ren nodded, resigned, so Hux continued, “I thought as much. You’re less intimidating without it. He’s using you as a show pony and me as your handler.”

At the face Ren made, Hux couldn’t help chuckling. “You know what I mean. You don’t have the temperament for hours of parading around and making small talk.”

“I suppose,” Ren conceded. “You don’t like it either, though.”

“No, I fucking hate this.” Hux finished his glass, hoping a light buzz would help him get through the evening. “But I’m better at pretending.”

Ren made an ambiguous noise, so Hux took it as agreement. It seemed they were safe on the balcony for now, but he knew that wouldn’t last. If they enjoyed the respite for too long, the guests would just come to them regardless, ignoring their obvious wish for a moment of peace. Alas, they’d have to go back in soon.

Just as Hux was about to say as much, an explosion rang through from the other side of the building followed by a chorus of screams. Immediately, Hux’s training kicked in and he dropped low. He had a knife up his sleeve, as always, but was otherwise unarmed – guns weren’t allowed at the event. Smoke was pouring into the ballroom and Hux covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, squinting through the haze.

Black-suited security guards had appeared out of nowhere, ushering their clients towards the doors. It seemed most, if not all, of the guests had brought their own private protection. There was no fire at the moment, only smoke, so Hux made his way in, eyes flicking in each direction in search of threats as he went.

Ren followed, though Hux wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing, solely looking for danger. Just as they got close to the doors where the guests were rushing out in a barely controlled panic, Hux heard the unmistakeable whine of engines from above. Shit. Someone had brought mobile suits.

He glanced back to Ren and they nodded at each other, then raced out the door just as another explosion went off. A rush of air was all Hux felt so he kept going, racing to take cover by the Silencer’s feet. It was still standing, undamaged, and Hux thanked the stars for small mercies. Not that anything could destroy it, but still.

“Hux, come on!” Ren shouted and Hux looked up to see him holding on to the winch that would carry him up to the cockpit.

“Are you out of your mind?” Hux yelled back, but he rose and rushed over to Ren anyway.

“There’s been two explosions already and we’ve got inbound mobile suits,” Ren explained, insistent. “The Silencer’s cockpit is the literal safest place you could be.”

Hux’s lips twisted, showing his displeasure, but he grabbed hold of the winch and put his foot in the loop at the bottom next to Ren’s. It was a tight fit, but it would have to do. Ren hit the button on the control that would carry them both up and Hux held tight to the hoist, watching the ground shrink below him.

The guests were running full tilt now, the temporary order enforced by their combined private security abandoned. The engines of the incoming mobile suits were getting louder. Hux grit his teeth. Whether it was the Resistance itself or merely their sympathizers on Arkanis, this was the worst situation possible. It was extremely fortunate Ren had brought the Silencer.

Ren climbed into the cockpit first, buckling himself in and pressing buttons to start up the computer. Hux climbed in after him, settling himself on Ren’s right behind the chair. There wasn’t much to grip on to, but Hux found something resembling a handle on the wall of the cockpit and grabbed it as well as the side of Ren’s chair. He braced his legs, too, hoping he didn’t end up with anything broken at the end of this.

The cockpit closed as the computer system booted up and Ren turned to him. “Ready?”

“Yes. Try not to kill me, but do what you need to do,” Hux said, nodding.

Ren turned back and then the Silencer was taking off, Hux bracing himself against the vibrations as the mobile suit shot into the sky. Unlike Ren, his body wasn’t cut out to endure the Silencer’s speed and power. Loathe as he was to admit it, this was far outside of the range of Hux’s abilities and he knew it. His body simply wasn’t capable of withstanding it. Maybe in another life, but not this one.

To distract himself, Hux watched the viewscreens, noting at least four machines on radar. He frowned; how could this have happened without anyone noticing? Four mobile suits and at least two explosive devices planted at a gala that was crawling with security on the First Order’s home colony. It must have been Resistance sympathizers, then. There was no way the Resistance proper had pulled this off.

Ren pushed the Silencer towards the incoming mobile suits and, sure enough, they were FN units, the machine used by most of the First Order’s troops. Hux hoped they were stolen. More defectors was the last thing they needed right now. He held tight to his makeshift holds as Ren pushed forward, rushing headfirst into the battle.

The FNs clearly hadn’t been expecting a fight. Ren took out the first one with little trouble, but the other three drew back, taking cover by using buildings and civilian structures as barriers. Hux grit his teeth. Laser fire erupted from behind the buildings, forcing Ren to take evasive action.

Hux grunted as the G-force pushed him against Ren’s seat, sharp angles digging into his ribs. The cockpit was not designed to accommodate a second body, all considerations being given to the pilots comfort and safety and nothing else. However, despite the risks, it was still much safer than being on the ground with the situation so uncertain.

“I’m going in,” Ren told him, his hands on the controls pushing the Silencer forward. “Hold on!”

“I am!” Hux insisted through gritted teeth, though he tightened his grip, swallowing down his appreciation for the warning.

The Silencer shot forward, easily slinging around one of the buildings to hunt down the FN who was too slow to get away. As much as Ren had the technological advantage, Hux could also tell these weren’t experienced pilots they were dealing with. At least, this one and the first Ren had taken out weren’t. That was a good sign.

Ren slashed the suit in half then darted away, dodging another hail of blaster fire from one of the other hidden mobile suits. Hux held against the force, grimacing as his body protested the movements of the Silencer. Halfway there, now.

Hunting down the third was just as easy and Hux breathed a sigh of relief as it exploded after Ren stabbed it through the chest, piercing the cockpit. He’d been slammed into the chair and the side of the cockpit too many times now and his ribs ached. His head was also starting to hurt, the constant shocks of G-force taking their toll. It was one thing to handle an FN, something Hux had done during training, but the Silencer was too fast, too powerful. The last time Hux had undergone training for something this extreme, it hadn’t ended well. Ren himself had undergone extensive testing to ensure he truly didn’t experience the ill effects most did before they’d let him anywhere near the machine.

“You alive there, General?” Ren asked as he peered through a scope, trying to find the final FN.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Hux said, tempted to roll his eyes. “Just finish the last one and we can get this over with.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” The irritable tone was back, which was strangely a comfort; Hux didn’t like the idea of Ren actually worrying about him.

“Found you,” Ren breathed, and then used his laser rifle to fire at the remaining suit, thankfully missing the building it was hiding behind.

The FN evaded the shots with a burst of speed that surprised Hux. Perhaps they did have one capable pilot among the bunch after all. It would make sense, he thought. Why would they bother to steal FN suits to stage this attack if no one was anywhere near a decent pilot?

Ren cursed, and then lunged forward again, Hux bracing himself as the Silencer pushed onward. The FN must have seen what Ren could do and immediately switched to evasive manoeuvres, staying as far away from Ren as possible. The pilot obviously knew they were outmatched, though running would only get them so far. It would only be a matter of time now, unless…

“Fucker,” Ren swore, getting a reckless look in his eyes that Hux was sure he’d have seen before if not for the mask.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux said, holding tight to his handholds as the Silencer turned too sharply. “This pilot could have something else up their sleeve. They must know they can’t run forever.”

Ren ignored him, chasing the fleeing FN, firing when the opportunity seemed right. The FN stayed low, so Ren did as well. Hux watched the viewscreens, tracking the mobile suit and trying to figure out what they could be planning. As it flew over the hall where the gala had been, it hit Hux.

“Climb,” he said, getting a startled look from Ren. “Climb, go higher, now!”

Fortunately, Ren didn’t question him, just pulled the Silencer into an abrupt vertical climb. Hux was slammed against the back of the cockpit as they changed direction, but he just kept his eyes on the screen even as his vision started to tunnel. Sure enough, he could just see a series of explosions erupting from the gala hall right where the Silencer would’ve been.

“I knew it,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain in his head. “The gala emptied too quickly. They had leftover explosives and that FN was trying to lead you right on top of them before setting them off.”

Ren sucked in a sharp breath. “Shit, good call.”

Hux didn’t have time to be surprised by Ren acknowledging his good insight. First, because he felt a wet substance on his upper lip, coming from his nose. Fuck, that wasn’t good. He didn’t have a chance to fully process that either, though, because of the proximity alarm going off. The FN was right behind them.

Ren growled and spun the Silencer impossibly fast, almost causing Hux to lose his balance, slicing through the remaining FN just before it had a chance to strike them. Had Hux not been dealing with the sharp pain lancing through his skull, he’d have been impressed. Despite Ren’s theatrics, Hux could admit to himself he was an incredible pilot. Maybe someday he’d be willing to admit it to Ren, too.

He could hear Ren’s light panting as the FN exploded, leaving them safe for the moment. Hux still hadn’t opened his eyes, too dizzy and fearing he was going to pass out. Still, Ren had been right; had Hux stayed on the ground, he’d likely have died in the explosion. Some head trauma was better than that.

“Shit, Hux, are you all right?” Ren sounded genuinely concerned and Hux almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it.

“Probably not,” he admitted. “Get me on the ground. I might need medical attention.”

Ren said nothing more, just slowly lowered the Silencer to the ground, careful to keep the cockpit upright as he did so. Hux appreciated that attention to detail; the vertical climb with the cockpit being horizontal was probably what had done the damage. Oh, how convenient it must have been to be as durable as Ren.

The Silencer landed as softly as a machine of its size could, then lowered further. Hux furrowed his brows, carefully opening his eyes to see the Silencer down on one knee, bringing them as close to the ground as possible. It was obviously for his sake and Hux felt gratitude mixing uncomfortably with a swirl of anger. Much as he appreciated it, he didn’t need to be coddled.

Cursing his average body for perhaps the thousandth time in his life, Hux let Ren help him out of the Silencer. There was no one to greet them; the sponsors were long gone, having fled at the first sign of trouble. Hux pulled out his comm device and called the colony’s emergency services, both for himself and anyone they might have missed. Well, and the burning gala hall.

To Hux’s continued surprise, Ren stayed with him even as the ambulance arrived. He was inspected, told he needed rest more than anything else for his head and ribs, and instructed to call if anything got worse. Both frustrated and relieved, Hux called for a transport to return to his hotel.

When it arrived, Hux looked at Ren awkwardly. He wondered if the strange feeling was just from the brain trauma or if there was something else to it. From the way Ren was looking at him, softer and less angry than he’d ever seen, Hux thought he knew the answer. Not wanting to analyze that, Hux carefully dismissed the thought.

“I’d offer you a ride back, but,” Ren trailed off, the joke falling a little flat. “Are we back on the Finalizer tomorrow?”

Hux shook his head, then winced. “After tonight, I think one more day here would be beneficial. Both for my brain and the crew. I’ll also call Snoke tomorrow about this. He should be informed.”

Ren nodded, then turned to get back in the Silencer, giving Hux a farewell as he did so. Hux climbed into the transport and let it take him back to the hotel. His head was pounding and his ribs were probably bruised, but at least the medics had given him the all clear. He’d take some painkillers once he was back.

He did just that and slept more soundly than he had in a long time. In the morning, when his skull felt marginally less like it was going to explode, he couldn’t help thinking about the experience with Ren in the cockpit. Something had changed there, but he didn’t know what. Ren had protected him by bringing him into the cockpit. That, and he’d listened to Hux, thought his ideas were good, and even seemed concerned for him. It was so far from what he was used to with Ren that Hux found himself unable to rationalize it. As silly as it sounded, he felt almost afraid to.

To take his mind off those thoughts, he gathered himself and called Snoke, intending to report on the events that had happened. Surely Snoke had heard the broad strokes and now wanted the details. It was always best for Hux to call first, in that case, before Snoke did so himself.

The conversation, though, did not go how Hux had thought it would. He’d given his report while Snoke had just sat, listening and looking thoughtful. When Hux was done, Snoke commented that it was fortunate Ren had brought the Silencer. He then said the attack would be investigated and ended the call without anything further.

Hux was stunned. He’d expected Snoke to be shocked, even angry, but he hadn’t even seemed surprised. Perhaps he had heard enough about the attack that the details weren’t much of a revelation, but still, it didn’t seem right. Snoke hadn’t even frowned, as he so often did.

Given what he’d thought after their meeting the other day, Hux couldn’t help but wonder. Was it possible Snoke had known about the attack beforehand and chosen not to warn them? But why? If it was just an excuse to show off the power of the Silencer, then letting Hux and Ren prepare first would’ve only made the show that much more impressive. It made no sense.

Hux hoped he was just overthinking it, that Snoke wouldn’t do something like that, wouldn’t risk the lives of his soldiers unnecessarily. It must have just been Hux’s overly paranoid mind. But still, like before, the doubts nagged at him, building together with his suspicions about Snoke withholding important information. This was a terrible time to doubt, in the middle of a war they were all trying desperately to end, but Hux couldn’t help it. He would have to keep his eyes open from now on. Despite even thinking it being treason, Hux couldn’t shake the feeling that perhaps Snoke couldn’t be trusted after all.

* * *

Leia stood in the Resistance’s command centre, watching over her charges as they worked. They’d been trying to decode the information Poe had found since his return and still, it seemed to evade them. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn’t know what to do next. It felt like they’d tried everything.

Poe himself coming up to her brought her out of her thoughts. “What is it, Poe?”

“I was just checking in on the decoding. Any luck?” he asked, a restlessness in him that Leia recognized; he desperately wanted to be back in a cockpit as soon as possible.

“Not yet, I’m afraid,” she admitted, sighing a little. “We’re still thinking of what to try next. Perhaps another Haro if the current program doesn’t work.”

Poe nodded, but didn’t leave; there was something else on his mind. “Is there anything else?”

Poe bit his lip, then shifted. “Permission to speak freely, General?”

Leia couldn’t help a laugh. “When has me saying no to that ever stopped you from speaking your mind?”

“Okay, okay, you have a point,” Poe said, grinning and raising his hands in defeat. “It’s Rey, that girl Finn and I found on that abandoned colony. General, she’s – she’s the best pilot I’ve ever seen. There’s something about her. I don’t know what it is, but we need to get her in a mobile suit. She might even be able to stand up to the Silencer.”

Leia ignored the way her heart twinged at the mention of the mobile suit. It was a scourge, sometimes called the demon of the First Order. Much as the Knights of Ren were all a threat, the Silencer was at risk of singlehandedly destroying what was left of the Resistance after the Starkiller attack had already taken so much. Yet Leia was one of the few who knew who the pilot was.

“If she had the right suit, that is,” Poe continued, unaware of her momentary lapse in focus, then he dropped his voice to an awed whisper. “She can fly the Blitz as well as I can but _without_ Haro-8. She could turn the tide of the war.”

Leia frowned a little, as she always did when she was thinking. If that was true, then Poe could be right. There were few in the solar system that naturally had such abilities and, unlike the Empire and the First Order, the Resistance would not create them artificially. It was immoral, what had to be done to accomplish such feats. But if Rey truly did have such skills, then perhaps the Resistance wasn’t in as dire straits as Leia had thought.

“Is she willing?” Leia asked.

Poe tilted his head from side to side, a dithering gesture. “I’m not sure if she is yet. But I think she’ll get there. Finn is helping.”

Leia nodded. “That’s something. Let me know how things go. I’ll talk to her later, see if I can get a read on her motivations.”

A computer beeped and Leia looked up, walking over to where the technician working on the datachip sat. “Any luck?”

The technician shook her head. “I’m afraid not, ma’am. It’s locked with some sort of code and none of our programs can decipher what it is.”

Sighing, Leia patted the woman on the shoulder encouragingly. “Okay, that’s that option gone. What’s left?”

Silence hung over the command centre, every technician and soldier looking to her for answers. Unfortunately, Leia didn’t have any. She was just about to call for a rest for the day when she heard Poe speak again.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing?” Poe asked, crouching down in front of Haro-8, who’d apparently followed him.

“Friend, friend!” it said, bumping into something covered in cloth.

Leia watched as Poe pulled the cloth back, revealing Haro-D2 beneath. Again, Leia felt something pull in her chest. Haro-D2 had been inactive since Luke had left the Resistance, wanting to focus on helping out on the ground as much as he could rather than fighting. As much as Leia was glad he was doing the work he believed in, they really could’ve used his help.

“Oh, I’ve never seen this one,” Poe muttered, picking up the small robot and turning it over in his hands.

Poe brought it over to Leia, who was still standing by the console. “What is it?”

“It was Luke’s,” she said, knowing that would say enough. “No one’s been able to get it working since he left.”

Poe frowned, looking down at Haro-D2. “Poor thing. Maybe someone could take a look at it.”

Just then, an idea hit Leia. It was crazy and she had no reason to think it would work, but it was worth a try. Anything was, at this point, and her instincts were telling her that this might just be the key.

“Poe, plug it in to the console.” Leia pointed at the one that had the encrypted datachip plugged in.

He gave her a look, but did it anyway. For several minutes, nothing happened, but then Haro-D2’s eyes lit up, the robot powering up. Leia’s breath caught in her chest.

Haro-D2 beeped several times and then numbers scrolled across the screen, an attempt at decryption. No one spoke as the data ran and, finally, the console beeped, information displayed on it that hadn’t been there before. Leia couldn’t believe it had actually worked.

“Ma’am, it worked,” the technician said, in awe.

“What is it?” Poe asked, leaning closer. “It doesn’t look like blueprints.”

“It’s not,” Leia said, squinting at the screen to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. “It’s specifications. And a map.”


	4. Chapter 4

Despite being raised on Earth, Kylo had always found space comforting. There was something about being suspended in the void that drew him in, calmed him. Many people would probably attribute that to his father and Kylo scowled at the thought. He didn’t want to think about that.

Still, he was glad to be in space again and off Arkanis, especially given all that had transpired. Much as it had been nice to see another of the Knights, something he rarely did as of late, everything else about it had been a disaster. Snoke had reiterated his displeasure with both him and Hux, and then there had been the gala and everything that had occurred there. And, from what Hux had said about his call with Snoke regarding the attack, that conversation hadn’t gone well either. Space was better; it gave Kylo more chances to pilot, the one thing he was good for.

Then again, perhaps not everything had been bad. When Hux had been in the cockpit with him, he’d felt something shift between them. Hux had given him good advice, had respected his skills, trusted him to save them both. There had been understanding between them in a way they’d never had before, either in a battle or between the sheets. It was… Kylo didn’t know what it was, truly, but he felt it was a good change.

However, there was another thing that had piqued his interest in regards to Hux. Their relationship had always been strange, arguing laced with a combination of grudging respect and animosity followed by rough sex driven by those same emotions, but it wasn’t that which was bothering him. Hux had acted so strangely around Asha Ren, disdain pouring off him in waves. Despite what he’d said, it wasn’t the same as the contempt he so often showed for Kylo.

Why it was bothering him, Kylo couldn’t say, but Hux had always been strangely intriguing to him, despite how frustrating the man could be, and Kylo somehow knew there was more to the story. It was like he could sense it. He’d considered asking Hux about it, especially given how well they’d worked together in the cockpit of the Silencer, but he didn’t want to jeopardize their uneasy truce. Even though Hux would surely resent it if he found out, Kylo needed to go behind his back on this.

Given they were still on their way back to the front, Kylo had time, unlikely to be called on to sortie anytime soon. A distraction from that was always welcome, so Kylo thought there was no better time to start his search than now. Unsure where to begin, he decided to try the First Order’s files, see if there were any clues. Perhaps there was a previous mission or station with the Knights that would explain it?

Kylo’s status as the leader of the Knights and one of Snoke’s direct reports gave him more access than even the best pilots usually got. He pulled up Hux’s file, pleased to see virtually all of it was available, and began his search. Technically, this was public record, even if a lot of it was redacted to anyone without the appropriate clearance. Therefore Hux couldn’t get too angry with him for it, rationally speaking.

The beginning was full of things Kylo already knew, mostly focused on his command of the Finalizer. He scrolled down, skimming for any mention of the Knights. Hux had a fairly impressive career, Kylo had to admit, but he saw no mention of the Knights nor anything else that tipped him off. Soon enough, he was at Hux’s time at the academy on Arkanis.

He was fairly certain there’d be nothing of interest there, yet Kylo kept reading, for reasons he couldn’t name. It was like could feel that there was something else here. The academy section ended up holding nothing of interest too and Kylo sighed in frustration. This had all been a waste of time.

Scrolling a little further just in case, Kylo was surprised to see there was another section below, one from even before the academy. He furrowed his brow; what from Hux’s childhood could possibly be significant to his military career? Intrigued, Kylo continued reading.

When he reached the end of the section, Kylo was reeling. It wasn’t… he’d never have thought it. Hux had been enrolled in the Ren program as a child, had started the training but failed genetic compatibility tests to continue with it. Kylo knew some of what had been done to the other Knights to make them what they were, but this… It went so much deeper than he’d ever thought.

There were no details given as to what the training had involved or what the tests were in preparation for. While Kylo had known the Knights were at least genetically engineered somehow, save for himself, they didn’t talk in detail of what had made them what they were. Kylo grimaced. Perhaps there was a reason they didn’t.

It still didn’t answer Kylo’s question, though. Hux resented the Knights. Was it really just because he’d been unable to become one? He could’ve been a regular pilot, then, not a General who commanded ships. There was more to it, Kylo was sure. And, unfortunately, the only way to find out more would be to ask Hux himself and reveal that he’d gone digging into this. Given what Kylo had found and the strength of Hux’s resentment, Kylo knew that wouldn’t go over well.

Alarm klaxons blared, interrupting Kylo’s thoughts of what he was going to do. He cursed, leaping up and grabbing his mask. He’d have to put his revelations aside for later. He couldn’t afford to be distracted in a battle, now that he was finally getting one.

“All pilots report to meeting room 2A.” The loudspeaker was blaring, fighting to be heard over the alarms. “I repeat, all pilots report to meeting room 2A.”

Kylo changed his course, hurrying to the meeting room. That was strange in and of itself; usually he was only briefed once he was in his cockpit and that was more than enough. What could be going on that they needed to meet first?

When he arrived in room 2A, Kylo found Hux at the front of the room, Phasma and her squad of FN pilots all sitting attentively. Nervous fidgeting could be seen throughout the room. Kylo stepped in, taking his spot near the front of the group.

A few more pilots filtered in and then Hux began, “Here is the situation: there is a Resistance cruiser of unknown strength nearby. Yes, this far into First Order space. We don’t know what they’re after, but it could be related to the weapon they stole the plans for recently.”

Kylo frowned behind his helmet as Hux continued, “We are to intercept as soon as possible. The course has already been set. All pilots are to be on standby. We don’t know what we’re dealing with yet, so we need everyone ready. Is that understood?”

A chorus of ‘yes, sir!’s broke out over the room, but Kylo just continued to frown. He didn’t like this. If it really was related to the weapon, it could even be a trap. They could all fly out and be obliterated in an instant. That wasn’t usually what the Resistance did, but if they were desperate…

“Do we know anything about where they’re headed?” Kylo asked, figuring there had to be a destination in mind for the Resistance to come this far in.

“The only thing that’s nearby and in line with their current course is a derelict space station,” Hux said, pulling up a map on the screen. “Designation Tatooine. Decades ago, it was a small civilian outpost, but it’s been abandoned for years, since before the Empire fell.”

Behind the mask, Kylo’s jaw dropped. That was… That couldn’t be a coincidence. Both his grandfather and his uncle had been born there, raised there until circumstances had caused them to leave. Kylo’s instincts spiked; something was happening, something major. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he had to stop it.

“I want to sortie,” he said, then realized how that sounded. “Send me out early. The Silencer can get to Tatooine faster and take cover in the wreckage. We can trap the cruiser.”

Hux’s eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised by the suggestion. “Ren, it’s an entire cruiser. If they spot you before we arrive as back up, even the Silencer might not be able to stand up to that.”

“I know,” Kylo said, for once trying diplomacy with Hux. “But they won’t. You’ll be there long before I get into trouble.”

Hux stared at him for a long moment, measuring, as if he could see through the mask and Kylo’s face and right down into his soul. “Very well. The Silencer will launch as soon as Ren is ready. The rest of you will be on standby and ready to sortie at a moment’s notice.”

The rest of the pilots saluted as Kylo let out a breath. He didn’t know what was waiting there on Tatooine, but he knew there was something significant. It was also nice to have Hux’s trust in this, to have his plans listened to, and to know Hux would be there in time like Kylo had said he would. Perhaps that day on Arkanis really had changed something between them.

Not wanting to delay any longer, Kylo nodded at Hux, a show of silent understanding, and then made his way to the hangar bay. The Silencer was waiting for him, as always, its empty eyes staring out, beyond the launch catapult, into the void of space. Strangely, Kylo felt almost as if it knew, as if the machine could sense the same feeling of destiny he could.

Once he was settled in the pilot’s seat and the system was turned on, he called the bridge. “Kylo Ren, Silencer, ready to launch.”

The communications officer confirmed his launch, then Hux spoke, “Ren, remember to stay hidden until we can rendezvous at Tatooine.”

“I will, General,” Kylo said, almost teasing instead of frustrated. “Don’t dawdle. You know I get reckless when I’m left alone for too long.”

Hux didn’t respond and Kylo knew he was likely fighting the urge to roll his eyes. It was still strange thinking of Hux as someone who’d almost been a Knight of Ren. The urgency of the mission and the ominous feeling in the back of Kylo’s brain had taken his mind off it for a moment, but speaking to the man himself brought it back. When this was over, he and Hux were going to talk. Hux may not like it, but it was going to happen; Kylo needed to know more.

Shaking his head, Kylo pushed those thoughts away again and walked the Silencer onto the catapult. He needed to focus. The Resistance was here, possibly in numbers, and the feeling he got was stronger than ever as the Silencer launched into space. He immediately pushed it to full speed, headed straight for the station that had marked his lineage so. Whatever was there, whatever was to come, Kylo was ready and eager to meet it.

The Silencer easily outpaced the Finalizer and Kylo took a slightly off route, positioning himself on the other side of the colony from where the Resistance was projected to arrive. He took a deep breath upon seeing the colony, harsh through the vocoder in his helmet. It was an unassuming structure of old metal, bent and dented in some places, yet Kylo’s own history owed so much to this place.

In position now, Kylo waited, his eyes on his sensors and the Silencer angled just so to ensure he could see the Resistance coming before they spotted him. The Silencer’s instrumentation far surpassed anything the Resistance was capable of, he knew. He tried not to remember how he knew that.

Time passed both slowly and too quickly, heavy with anticipation, and then there it was, the Raddus, just on the edge of the Silencer’s sensors. Kylo perked up and double-checked that he was hidden enough. That they’d sent the Raddus, not something small and less valuable… Kylo didn’t like any possible implication of that. It must have been related to the weapon.

The Finalizer hadn’t arrived yet, but he knew roughly where it would be. From here, at least, he could watch, see what they did. Kylo was also fully prepared to interfere if that’s what it took to keep the weapon out of Resistance hands. Hux was right in that even the Silencer would have trouble with that, but he only had to hold out until the Finalizer arrived. Kylo knew he was more than strong enough to do that.

He watched as an FN unit – likely the one from the defector – left the Raddus, moving towards the colony. Kylo tilted his head, wondering what it was doing. He knew it hadn’t spotted him, so perhaps they were retrieving something here? That changed things; if this was related to the weapon, he had to stop it. He needed to get there first.

Using the Silencer’s scanners, Kylo searched for an entrance on his side, relieved when there was a docking port. He had the disadvantage of not knowing where he was going or what he was looking for, so Kylo hurried, bringing the Silencer in. Fortunately, the colony was still pressurized; without a proper helmet, Kylo would’ve been helpless if it wasn’t.

The odd feeling in his mind only grew as Kylo climbed out of the cockpit. The gravity wasn’t working, but he could breathe, so Kylo accepted that he’d be floating. He also brought the sidearm he kept for emergencies in the Silencer, checking to make sure it was loaded before proceeding into the colony. Whatever the Resistance was up to here, he needed to stop it.

Kylo moved through the structure, checking each room as quickly as he could. So far, nothing stood out, just empty corridors and stripped supply caches. The insistent feeling in the base of his skull kept him going, though, leading him down a path he hoped was correct. He relied on his instincts often during battle and he wasn’t about to ignore them now.

Just as he was about to doubt coming into the station at all, he heard sounds from the other side of a door. Kylo ducked down, creeping closer to the window that showed the room beyond. He had the element of surprise, at least. Much as Kylo was a force of nature in the Silencer, he knew he could fight on foot too, so long as he wasn’t too outnumbered.

The room itself was large and cavernous, looking a lot like a hangar bay. With only the emergency lights functioning, Kylo couldn’t see what was in it, but it did look like there might be something. The door inside opened then and he saw a woman he didn’t recognize and a man who looked familiar, though not enough for him to actually name. They walked in, flashlights in hand, obviously searching for something.

Kylo tightened the grip he had on his sidearm. He couldn’t tell if they were armed, but if he could shoot them, it didn’t matter. If he missed, he also had the size advantage provided they weren’t armed. Kylo grit his teeth; no matter what he did, there was a risk. But his instincts were all but screaming, insisting there was something here. He couldn’t turn back now.

Shoving the door open, Kylo darted through, aiming for the man as he was closer. As he pulled the trigger, the woman cried out, shoving him. Kylo could just see his shot miss as he dived behind some sort of debris for cover. Both the man and woman were floating away from each other due to the shove, the woman headed towards whatever was in here.

Kylo looked up, ready to shoot again, but stopped short. That was… There _was_ something in the hangar bay, a mobile suit that made his breath catch in his chest. The First Order had thought it destroyed, any remaining pieces destined to drift through the stars forever. Yet here it was, certainly what Kylo’s instincts had been wanting him to find.

“That’s…” he said, trailing off as he climbed out from behind the debris, drifting closer. “The Ascension. It’s Vader’s.”

He was quickly snapped out of his daze by the woman spotting him, then grabbing on to the leg to shove herself upward. Realizing what was happening, Kylo rushed forward. That was _his_ , clearly meant for him. She would _not_ have it.

The man below called out, but Kylo wasn’t paying attention. He took another shot, but missed in his haste, just throwing off his own trajectory. The woman reached the cockpit and got it to open, immediately climbing in. Kylo made it to the cockpit just as it closed, shouting in rage when he couldn’t get it to open.

The mobile suit quickly powered up and Kylo’s eyes widened. He propelled himself off the cockpit and back to the ground, getting out of the way. The man was gone too, apparently fled while he’d tried to get into the cockpit, but Kylo didn’t care. He had a new mission.

He rushed back to the docking bay where he’d left the Silencer. If he wanted Vader’s mobile suit, he’d have to damage it enough to kill the pilot. The First Order could always fix it after. Snoke would surely approve–

Realization hit then. This must have been the weapon Snoke was talking about, the one he’d sent the Finalizer to find. Had he mentioned what it was, Kylo would’ve stopped them, he knew. But he didn’t have time to think about Snoke’s secrets right now. He would fight and he would win and he’d bring back the Ascension for himself.

Reaching the Silencer again, Kylo climbed in quickly, powering up the system immediately. He was shaking – that fucking girl had taken what was rightfully his. No one else in the solar system deserved Vader’s suit because no one could pilot it like Vader had except Kylo.

He shot out of the docking bay, immediately scanning for Ascension but finding only the FN that had come to the colony. Kylo saw red, the caution he’d promised Hux forgotten. That _traitor_ was part of this, part of the reason Kylo had lost his chance.

Kylo pushed the Silencer towards it, sword out and immediately slashing. The FN fell back, dodging the blow with just a bit of lag. The Raddus fired at him too; his sensors said the Finalizer was close, but not quite in range yet. He set his jaw; he just had to be careful for a few minutes longer.

Taking the Silencer to its limits, Kylo moved quickly, pushing his thrusters into every strike of his sword to hit harder. The FN was holding its own for now, but every hit strained it, its very mechanics unable to stand against the Silencer, not to mention Kylo’s skills. Kylo could feel the G-force pushing on every part of his body but he ignored it; he could take it. He would win this.

The FN managed a slash on the Silencer’s arm, Kylo snarling as the computer shrieked to inform him. An experimental movement showed the arm still worked and that was good enough. Rage renewed, Kylo dodged another shot from the Raddus then lunged with the full force of the Silencer’s thrusters behind him, bringing his energy sword down in a trajectory that would take it straight through the cockpit.

The FN managed to block it, but Kylo disengaged too fast to follow, changing direction and ending up behind the FN. He slashed up over the FN’s back, right where the spine would be. A small explosion from the area of the cockpit told Kylo it wouldn’t be a threat any longer.

Distantly, Kylo saw the Finalizer arrive on his sensors, launching their own squad of FNs and engaging the Raddus. The Raddus launched the rest of their mobile suits, but Kylo still smirked. This battle was already won. All he needed to do was finish off the traitor then track down the apparently useless pilot in Vader’s suit.

Kylo readied the killing blow but was interrupted by a beam dissipating against the Silencer’s back. He turned, spotting the Ascension having emerged from the colony. The FN was immediately forgotten – this was his true target.

Whoever that pilot was, she clearly didn’t know what she was doing, faltering a little as she launched from the colony. She probably wasn’t even cut out for such a powerful machine and would end up like Hux had from riding in the Silencer soon enough. It would only be a matter of time before Kylo was taking the machine back to the Finalizer.

Kylo didn’t go easy on his approach, slashing hard once he was in range. She barely twisted out of the way, thrusters not firing quite right, and she drew her own energy sword, abandoning the rifle for close quarters combat. Pressing his advantage, Kylo turned and went in for another hit, putting more force into it by using his propulsion system again.

She managed to block the strike, but Kylo didn’t let up, following up with a series of strikes that pushed her back, eventually slamming the machine into Tatooine below them. She was up and moving faster than Kylo had expected and managed to stab out with a lucky hit to the Silencer’s shoulder. Growling, Kylo resumed his assault, hitting with all the Silencer’s power as they danced across the battlefield.

In the background, the Finalizer’s FNs fought the Resistance’s mobile suits while the two massive ships traded shots, trying to outmanoeuvre and outgun each other with every strike. Kylo didn’t pay attention though, too focused on his adversary. He was determined; whatever was left of the Ascension would be coming back with him. It would be his.

The enemy pilot was getting better, he noticed, getting used to the machine, but Kylo wouldn’t give her a chance. He slashed down, her energy sword coming up to block it. Kylo pushed harder, used the Silencer’s thrusters to put as much force into it as he could. Her hold wavered, the Ascension straining under the force with its age and the inexperience of its pilot. It would need to be updated before Kylo piloted it, the systems and parts modernized.

Kylo pushed down harder, waiting for the Ascensions arms to buckle, but then there was a shift. The arms locked instead, thrusters pushing the same way Kylo used the Silencer’s. Somehow, she managed to shove him back, landing another glancing slash around the Silencer’s torso.

He didn’t get a chance to be shocked, for now she was on the offensive, Kylo barely parrying the strikes with no time to get his own in. He snarled, unable to understand how a pilot who was so inexperienced a few moments ago could possibly be pushing him back, especially given the age of Ascension. Powerful as it had been during the time of the Empire, it’d been idle for decades. This shouldn’t have been possible.

Channelling his rage, Kylo pushed harder, trying to get an opening, only to take another blow, this one on the Silencer’s torso. Alarms blared, but Kylo ignored them, the cockpit safe for now. He’d never been beaten before. He wouldn’t be now.

Kylo got some distance, then rushed in, moving as fast as the Silencer could manage. She managed to parry his blow, but Kylo pulled back, ready to strike. He didn’t get the chance – she slashed, the energy sword burning a trail right over the Silencer’s torso, trailing up along its head.

The screen in front of him exploded, shrapnel coming at him. Kylo felt his mask give, his face burning, and something else struck him in the side, hot, sharp pain erupting. He cried out, his vision tunnelling as his entire focus was narrowed down to pain, pain, pain.

Deliriously, he wondered if the cockpit would rupture, if he’d be taken by the vacuum. At least then it’d be quick. Kylo didn’t get to find out, his consciousness fading as he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux watched in horror as smoke poured from the Silencer’s cockpit, the machine completely unmoving. Ren… no, it wasn’t possible. The FNs were winning, the Finalizer had the Resistance ship on the defensive, and Ren had been set to be the clear victor against the new mobile suit. And yet…

He tried to reach Ren, but got no response. Whether that was because the systems were too damaged or because Ren was, he didn’t know. Hux clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms.

“Phasma, Ren is down,” Hux said over the comm after switching channels, his voice steadier than he felt. “We need a rescue _now_.”

“Sir,” Phasma acknowledged, immediately disengaging from her current opponent and setting a course for the Silencer.

The new mobile suit, which looked suspiciously like one from the days of the Empire, went to the traitor’s damaged FN, carrying the suit back. Hux pressed his lips together. It would return to the field, he knew, and if Ren couldn’t stand against it…

“All units, fall back,” he commanded, heads on the bridge turning to him in shock. “The new mobile suit will return to the field shortly. The FNs cannot stand against it. We have no choice but to retreat to save our numbers.”

It chafed at Hux to do this, but he knew the value in living to fight another day. This wouldn’t be the end of it, that much was certain. Ren must have been alive, must not have been lost. The alternative simply wasn’t an option. Hux refused to believe Ren could be dead until he saw the corpse himself.

_Come on, you bastard,_ Hux thought as he shouted orders to complete their retreat. _Don’t let this be the one time you aren’t a stubborn asshole who refuses to give up._

There would be time for Hux to analyze the emotions bubbling up in his chest once they were safe. The last of the FNs returned, including Phasma carrying the unmoving Silencer. Hux ordered the hangar bay to close and then had the Finalizer fire everything through the battlefield towards the Resistance ship. Immediately after, Hux ordered a turn so the Finalizer could use the launched missiles as cover to escape.

Through it all, Hux was also aware that Ren was likely being extracted from his cockpit. His mind conjured visions of Kylo’s broken, limp body being pulled from the wreckage. If the cockpit hadn’t held, he’d have been lost to vacuum. Shrapnel could have pierced his skin, slicing him somewhere vital. The controls could have exploded and burned, cooking him alive, or just electrocuted him. As safe as the cockpits were designed to be, there were always inherent risks. Hux knew them all, knew just how many ways there were for Ren to die.

Hux ignored the tight feeling in his chest and, as soon as the Finalizer was out of range of the Resistance ship with no sign of being followed, he called down to the hangar. “Do we have a status on Ren?”

“We’re cutting open the cockpit right now, sir,” answered one of the technicians. “It’s still pressurized, at least.”

That was something, but the tension humming beneath Hux’s skin did not unspool. “Good. Report as soon as you get him out.”

“Yes, sir,” they said, then gasped. “Wait – they’ve got him. He’s unconscious, but alive. There’s a lot of blood. Get a stretcher-!”

The communication cut off there, but Hux couldn’t help a relieved breath. Ren was alive. Bleeding, probably still in danger, but _alive_. For all Ren infuriated him, Hux didn’t want him dead. Maybe it was just what had happened on Arkanis, but Hux couldn’t stand the thought of Ren dying, especially now.

To avoid analyzing his feelings, Hux focused on what he could do. He set a course for the Finalizer deeper into Order space, adding some unnecessary manoeuvres in case they were followed. He checked in on the FN corps, took stock of what they had and what needed repairs, and comm’d Phasma for any further information.

Only when it was all said and done did Hux make his way to the medical bay. He told himself it was because Ren was a valuable asset, he needed to see his condition for himself before he could report on it. All other reasons were buried, declared illogical. He’d have to call Snoke soon, but he needed to see Ren first.

Still, Hux hadn’t been prepared for the state Ren was in. Most of the damage was covered already, the doctors moving quickly, but the red-stained bandages at Ren’s side and on his face and shoulder were telling enough. Hell, his eye could have been compromised. If it was, he’d never pilot again, and Hux swallowed down the realization that Ren would likely prefer he had died to such a fate.

The thought chilled him, so Hux dismissed it, sending it down into the deepest part of his mind with the rest. Ren was alive. That was the important part for now. Hux pushed back the last hint of emotion and approached the medical bed.

It was unclear whether it was because of the injuries themselves or perhaps pain medication, but Ren seemed out of it, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was conscious, at least, though his eyes were glassy. Hux couldn’t help wondering how much damage hid beneath the bandages, how close Ren had been to being truly lost.

“Ren,” he greeted, though Hux truly didn’t know what to say in such a situation. “I’m glad to see you survived.”

Ren’s face twitched, his emotions indiscernible. It was strange to see him so blank, almost as if his face had taken on the indifference of his mask. Hux spared a thought to what might have become of that accursed helmet – the bandages on Ren’s face said it had probably been destroyed.

“That mobile suit…” Ren said, so quiet Hux almost missed it. “It was Vader’s

Ah, that was where Hux had recognized it from. He’d suspected it was an old model from the days of the Empire, but that it was the Ascension itself… The realization hit Hux that the machine must have been the weapon Snoke had tasked them to find. Hux clenched his jaw; had Snoke simply told them what it was, Hux was sure they would’ve managed to obtain it.

“It should have been mine,” Ren continued, his voice starting small but rising. “I should have taken it back. I shouldn’t have failed!”

“I know, Ren,” Hux said, for lack of anything else; attempting to comfort Ren hadn’t been his plan when he’d come, yet here he was. “Failure is a part of war. We’ll find them and either destroy it or take it back.”

Ren looked down and stared sullenly at the sheets, then mumbled, “If I’d known… if he’d told me what we were looking for…”

“I know,” Hux said again. “Snoke should have told us. Not doing so only hurt the cause of the First Order, but we cannot let this be our end, nor can you let it be yours.”

It was dangerous to voice such doubts about Snoke, but Hux couldn’t keep them to himself any longer, not after this disaster. Fortunately, Ren only nodded. He gripped at the sheets, fists clenched tightly, then let go. Whether it was from pain or something he was thinking, Hux couldn’t tell.

“I’m still not strong enough.” The words were so quiet Hux almost missed them. “I’m supposed to be better than this.”

Hux swallowed, uncomfortable with how broken Ren’s tone was. “Defeats happen. Every commander and pilot in the First Order has faced them before. What matters is that you survived and that you won’t let it happen again.”

Ren let out a distressed, helpless cry, his face twisting into something downright pitiful. He made a choked off noise and Hux realized, with a small amount of horror, that Ren was starting to cry. A kind of panic welled up in Hux, unsure what to do when faced with Ren in such a state.

A sob escaped Ren’s lips and he curled in on himself in the bed, as if trying to hide. Hux took an aborted step forward, feeling like he should do _something_. But what? Comforting was not something Hux was skilled at and this was Ren he was dealing with. He should just leave him to his misery and yet… Hux couldn’t bring himself to go.

“Ren, listen to me,” Hux said, coming closer now. “You can’t let this get the best of you. You hear me?”

Ren hiccupped a little, trying to nod even as his shoulders shook with the force of his suppressed sobs. He was truly a pathetic sight, yet Hux’s chest clenched in sympathy. It was hard not to feel sorry for him.

Hux took another step forward, gently grabbing Ren’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. “You’re better than this. Do you think I ever would have put up with you for more than a day if you weren’t the best damn pilot on this ship? Likely in the entire First Order?”

Ren blinked at him in surprise, sending more tears down his cheeks and staining the bandages. At least he was listening now.

“No, I wouldn’t have,” Hux continued. “You were defeated. You failed. We all have, myself included. It says nothing about you other than the fact it didn’t kill you. You survived. You’ll fight again another day and next time, you’ll win.”

Ren’s tears seemed to have slowed, which Hux took as a good sign. “Do you mean that?”

It was barely a whisper, the disbelief in Ren’s voice obvious. The thing was, though, that Hux did mean it. It still chafed at him to admit Ren’s skills, but he found he was much less hesitant to do so now than he would’ve been before, when Ren had been whole and hale and Hux had never shared a cockpit with him. Besides, damning or not, it was all true.

“I do,” Hux said, his voice softer than before. “And I know you won’t let this break you. You’re strong, Ren, and stubborn as all hell. Don’t let one defeat make you forget that.”

He still looked a bit in shock at Hux’s words, but Ren at least seemed more bolstered now. That was good. He didn’t want to think too deeply as to why, but seeing Ren so broken and miserable had disturbed something in Hux. Ren was emotional, yes, but he was proud, angry, cocky, and impulsive. Seeing him broken down into such a shell of his usual self didn’t feel right, especially when he’d come so close to being truly lost for good.

“Thank you, Hux,” Ren said so quietly Hux almost missed it.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Hux just watched as Ren took a few minutes to recover, wiping his face on the sheets. His bandages were probably damp and would need changing soon, but that was something Hux would leave to the medical team. He’d already helped more than he’d intended to. Hux was just about to bid Ren farewell and good luck when Ren spoke again.

“The girl – the one piloting the Ascension,” Ren said, pausing as his jaw twitched. “She’s going to be a problem.”

Hux frowned, agreeing. “She’s the best pilot they have and, even out-dated, a machine like that will carve through our FN’s. And that’s assuming they don’t modernize it. Loathe as I am to admit it, we might need to request the Knights. With their combined strength, we’d have a good chance at taking her down.”

Ren perked up at that, something flashing in his eyes. Hux’s narrowed – whatever that look meant, he didn’t like it.

“I think we should. I also…” Ren paused again, as if he was debating. “Before the fight, I read something. About you.”

Hux’s pressed his lips together, watching Ren with suspicion. “And what would that be?”

His tone must have been harsh enough to make Ren hesitate, given how he looked away, but not enough to stop him. “You were going to be one of them, weren’t you?”

Resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation, Hux settled for glaring. Of course Ren would do this, would dig into his personal history without permission and then bring it up when he was so injured Hux couldn’t even give him the smack he deserved for it. This was the last fucking conversation he wanted to have right now.

Pity for Ren quickly waning, Hux snapped, “That’s none of your business.”

Ren, apparently back to being the infuriating asshole that he was, set his lips in a pout. “I already know it’s true. You might as well tell me. And, technically, I am the master of the Knights, so it is my business.”

“It’s not,” Hux said firmly, debating whether to give Ren the distraction he clearly wanted or to just walk out and be done with this. “It didn’t work out, so I became an officer. That’s it.”

Rolling his lips, Ren’s face flickered, like he wanted to be frustrated but was too tired to quite make it there. “I want to know more. Why didn’t it work out?”

Sighing through his nose, Hux could feel his resolve buckle. “I failed the genetic compatibility tests. They’re all engineered, you know that. I believe there was something personality-related, too, but it hardly matters now.”

“Did you want it?” Kylo asked, and Hux swallowed.

“At the time, I did. I thought I could… My father ran the program. He wanted me in it and I was a foolish child,” Hux explained, unsure why he was telling Ren so much. “The program isn’t exactly pleasant, as I’m sure you’re aware. Besides, I much prefer command over being simply an intimidating minion.”

Ren bristled at that, but Hux ignored him. “The academy was practically a cakewalk compared to the Ren program. I graduated with top marks in every class, yet my father still lamented my lack of success in the program. But with him dead, there’s no one left to wish I hadn’t excelled in the way that I did.”

As Hux finished, Ren was staring at him, something… sympathetic in his eyes. Perhaps _pitying_. Hux hated it, his mouth twitching in derision. He didn’t need anyone’s pity, least of all Ren’s, especially when Ren himself was in such a state. Ren forcing him down to his level of vulnerability set Hux on edge.

“Are you happy now?” he demanded sharply before Ren had a chance to speak. “Did you get all the dirty little secrets you wanted?”

Ren didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed of his prying. “I just wanted to know and now I do. So yes, I am. Thank you, Hux.”

Hux blinked at him, surprised by Ren’s reasonableness and at a second expression of gratitude. He decided to blame it on the near death experience and subsequent emotional breakdown, plus all the medication Ren was on, rather than evaluate it too closely. Too much that was out of Hux’s realm of comfort had already transpired here.

“Well, if that’s all then,” Hux said, trying not to sound stiff. “I do hope your recovery goes well. Unfortunately, I still need to speak with Snoke about what happened here. I’m sure you understand how little I am looking forward to that.”

Ren grimaced in sympathy and nodded, and Hux turned to leave. “When you do… this can’t continue, Hux.”

Hux paused at the door. “I know. We’ll… focus on healing first. We’ll talk about it later.”

As Hux walked back to his quarters, he still felt strange about the whole thing. Seeing Ren so sedate and then broken, sharing secrets of the past with him, and the apparently shared thoughts about Snoke was a lot to process. All of it worried him, though the first two were alarming for very different reasons than the last one.

Hux had never sought any connection with Ren. The sex was just that: a simply physical arrangement, nothing more. It had been born of spite and anger, not love or anything equally as foolish. But after Arkanis, that brief window of understanding while they’d shared a cockpit and Ren being almost kind to him after… Hux had questioned it many times since, but now it was only worse.

Ren almost dying had shifted something in him and Hux didn’t like it. He could still remember the cold pang of fear when he realized the Silencer wasn’t moving, that Ren could have been killed. Nearly losing Ren and then seeing him at his worst was the only reason Hux could think of as to why he’d revealed his history with the Knights. Ren had asked, yes, but that didn’t mean Hux had to tell him. That was a private secret, something none of his comrades knew about, yet he’d explained it to Ren and, stranger still, Hux didn’t feel like he regretted it.

Getting into the elevator to the crew quarters, Hux shook his head. Dwelling like this was unproductive. He needed to focus on the last part: Snoke. While Hux had been doubting for some time now, he’d been able to recognize that perhaps he was wrong. Now, though, knowing what Snoke had kept from them, knowing that Ren shared the same doubts… perhaps Hux’s intuition had been right.

However, that didn’t answer the most important question: what to do about it. A coup in the middle of a war… it was insane. But at the same time, could the First Order find victory under Snoke’s command, especially now with the Ascension on the field? Was it the only way forward?

Defeat was not an option. Earth’s Republic had mistreated them before, had neglected them, had held the colonies hostage with too few supplies sent in return for the technology they excelled at. They had to win this war for the sake of every citizen on each and every colony. If the only way to victory was to deal with Snoke, then Hux would have to brand himself a traitor.

Sighing, Hux arrived at his quarters. He wanted to be wrong, wanted to believe Snoke could still lead them to victory, but he wasn’t sure if he could. Opening the communications program, Hux placed the call to Snoke, steeling himself while it connected. He knew, somehow, that this conversation would decide the way forward.

* * *

Rey sat by Finn’s medical bed, fiddling with her fingers. She knew he’d be okay, the doctors had told her so, but still, it was hard not to worry. She’d wanted so badly to pull him away from the fight, but the black mobile suit she now knew was called the Silencer wouldn’t have let her. Some of the others seemed to know who the pilot was – someone significant – but Rey didn’t care. Defeating him had been the only option.

The communications device they’d given her gave a beep and Rey sighed, pushing herself up and approaching Finn’s bed. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead and told him she’d see him when he woke up before heading out of the medbay. They were still at war, after all. Even with Finn injured, she had to carry on.

As she walked through the halls of the Resistance base, Rey thought again to how she had managed to pilot the Ascension so well. It was still a mystery to her. Rey had no doubts of her piloting abilities – she could handle many different kinds of ships – but a mobile suit was something else entirely. Especially one like that, which she knew could only be piloted by someone lucky enough to be able to withstand the strain of it. Even Poe, an incredible pilot, had admitted it was far beyond his abilities.

Now, thanks to that, they all looked at her like she was a hero. She didn’t feel like a hero – she was no one, just a scavenger trying to survive while looking for the secrets to her past. The thought of all these people relying on her, looking to her for hope… it made Rey’s stomach turn. She didn’t think she could be what they wanted her to.

Yet, whether she could or not, she no longer felt like she had a choice in it.

Arriving at the door to the hangar brought Rey out of her thoughts, the murmured conversation of the Resistance members immediately taking her attention. General Leia was here, as was Poe, and they were talking to an old man she didn’t recognize on a screen. Curious, Rey came closer, catching the tail end of the conversation.

“-and you have someone who can pilot it?” The man asked, eyebrows raised.

“We do,” Leia said, looking to Rey and beckoning her forward. “It’s old, though. We’ll have to update its systems and equipment, but even as is, it stood against the Silencer.”

The man’s eyes widened and he rubbed his beard, which looked scraggly with neglect. “This could change everything.”

“Indeed.” Leia smiled a little, her eyes twinkling. “You’re lucky we found another pilot though, otherwise we’d have to come pluck you right out of whatever camp you’re hiding in.”

The man rolled his eyes. “See, you were fine without me. I’m doing important work here, too. But I need to go. I’m glad to hear some hope was found in all this.”

“Yes,” Leia said, and then the two exchanged goodbyes before the screen went dark.

“Who was that?” Rey asked, feeling entirely out of place with the way the Resistance fighters were looking at her.

“Luke Skywalker,” Leia said, making Rey’s eyes widen. “My brother. He’s decided to help the war refugees, refusing to ever step foot in a cockpit again, so this is the most I can talk to him.”

Rey wanted to ask more, stunned by the figure of such a legend, but Leia was already moving on, beckoning Rey to come with her. “Right now, you and that mobile suit are our best hope, but we need to do some work on it first. Care to help out?”

“Me?” Rey asked, her head jerking back a bit. “I only know basic mechanics, General, but I can try-”

“Rey, you’re the only one who can pilot it,” Leia said, stopping and taking Rey’s hands in hers. “You’re already so much stronger than you know. We have an idea, but we’d like you present for the repairs and upgrades to make sure they feel right to you. You don’t need to pick up a torch, just trust your instincts.”

Feeling both bolstered and overwhelmed, Rey nodded. “Okay. I’ll try to help. What’s your idea?”

Leia gestured again and climbed onto the catwalk that took them right in front of the cockpit of the Ascension. Already waiting there was Poe, two Haro’s floating beside him. Rey recognized the orange and white one from when they’d met, but she hadn’t seen the blue and white one before.

“General.” Poe nodded in greeting, though Rey had noticed a distinct lack of military stiffness among the Resistance members. “We ready to do this?”

“Yes, let’s just hope it works.”

Rey watched as Poe climbed into the cockpit, taking the blue and white Haro with him. “Okay Haro-D2, let’s do it.”

“Do it! Do it!” Haro-8 cheered along.

Haro-D2 floated to the port inside the cockpit and let out a series of beeps as it connected. Poe watched, anticipation on his face, and Leia did too, her mouth a hard line. Rey didn’t know exactly what they were hoping for, but she found herself hoping along with them.

After a few minutes, a triumphant beep rang out and Poe sat up, looking at the screens. “Oh, holy shit. These are… these are the entire blueprints!”

Leia let out a relieved breath. “Good. Now let’s get those to engineering. We need this machine upgraded as quickly as possible. We can’t have it out of commission when the First Order comes looking for us.”

“Yes, General!” Poe said, saluting sloppily as he got to work.

“I hope you’re ready, Rey,” Leia said as they walked back to the main body of the hangar. “You’re our best chance right now.”

Rey looked back at the Ascension towering above the hangar and swallowed. She still didn’t feel like a hero, but it was hard not to be taken in by the infectious hope filling the base. Whether she was ready or not, she was prepared to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo’s leg bounced where he sat in his quarters. He was on the lightest of duties and banned from piloting until his injuries were more healed. Not that he could pilot anyway, given that the Silencer was undergoing repairs, too, but it left him with a lot of time and nothing to do except ruminate on his failure and worry that Snoke still had yet to contact him about it.

He shouldn’t have been defeated; it was that simple. The Ascension was out-dated, its pilot a novice, and yet, Kylo had lost and cost the First Order dearly for it. They’d had a chance to destroy the Resistance and end this war once and for all, but Kylo had thrown it all away by letting himself be bested. Hux and the Finalizer crew had done their jobs, as had Phasma and the FN pilots, but Kylo had failed spectacularly. He even had permanent reminders in the wounds on his torso and face that would surely scar.

When Hux had come to see him shortly after, Kylo had expected to be berated for it. He deserved it, after all, and Hux had never been one to hold back, had never hidden his distaste for Kylo’s very existence. Kylo had even wanted the insults, wanted to hear them from a voice that wasn’t the one in his own mind. However, in Kylo’s lowest moment, Hux hadn’t rubbed it in his face, had instead seemed worried, almost like he _cared_. He’d built Kylo up, even indulged in his desperate reach for distraction, his anger only showing when Kylo turned the moment back on him.

Kylo didn’t know how to feel about that. Hux had always been good at hiding his emotions, so perhaps Kylo was simply reading too much into the little hints he’d thought he’d seen. Maybe it was just the stress of the situation weighing on him that had made Hux act that way, worry about the First Order has a whole rather than Kylo specifically. As much as that made more sense, Kylo couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t the case. Or perhaps he was simply hoping it wasn’t.

With everything else he had to dwell on, Kylo tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back. Despite Hux being a puzzle that would likely never be solved, at least not by him, the memory was the best one of them all. He didn’t want to think about how he’d failed to commandeer the Ascension when he’d had the chance, or how he’d let the girl who’d stolen it defeat him, or the implications of the Resistance gaining such a powerful resource. He was good for one thing and one thing only, yet he’d managed to fuck even that up.

There was also the fact that Snoke had still not been in contact with him. Hux had said he’d inform Snoke of all that had happened, but Kylo hadn’t returned to the expected message insisting he contact Snoke as soon as he was recovered enough to do so. Snoke had always kept a close eye on him since he’d recruited Kylo into the Order, but now he was silent? After Kylo had failed and almost died? The possibility that Snoke could toss him away after one defeat made Kylo’s blood run cold.

Kylo shook his head – this was exactly why he didn’t like to be left alone with his thoughts. He could feel the tension in his chest reaching a boiling point, days of being left to stew with no source of release taking their toll. He clenched his fists, tight enough to hurt, but it still wasn’t enough. He felt listless, unwanted, without purpose. He wanted to break something.

His computer chimed and just managed to get Kylo’s attention. He walked over to the desk to find, _finally_ , an incoming call from Snoke. Despite having been waiting for it for days, Kylo’s stomach dropped. With the reality of Snoke’s disapproval mere seconds away, Kylo suddenly wondered why he’d been so anxious for it in the first place.

Still, there was nothing to do but answer, so Kylo did. “Supreme Leader.”

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke said, the image on the screen showing him sitting at his desk, no hint of emotion on his face. “I’m glad to see you’re recovering. How are your wounds?”

“They’re nothing,” Kylo lied, swallowing down how false Snoke’s concern sounded. “The medics expect me to be able to pilot again by the time the Silencer is repaired.”

Snoke’s face twitched at that and he stayed silent for a moment, considering, before continuing, “Kylo Ren, master of all my Knights. Stronger and more skilled than any of them despite not being part of the Ren program. Yet here you are before me, a defeated failure.”

Cold washed through Kylo’s stomach and he opened his mouth to apologize, defend himself, something, but Snoke just kept talking. “I thought I’d found something special in you. Your bloodline, your skills, all of it. You even found Vader’s mobile suit, yet you let it slip through your grasp. Perhaps you’re just weak, nothing worth my attention. Maybe you don’t deserve the Silencer after all. Maybe I should give it to one of the other Knights.”

“No! I can fix this, I swear!” Kylo couldn’t help but shout, however his tone was more pleading than anything else; he had to, being Kylo Ren was all he could do anymore.

Snoke hummed. “Perhaps. We shall see if you can prove me wrong.”

With that, Snoke cut the connection and suddenly the only sound in the room was Kylo’s quick, shuddering breath. He’d thought himself prepared for Snoke’s inevitable displeasure, but he’d been wrong. Snoke wanted to cast him out, to take everything from him. Kylo had dedicated himself to this, to Snoke and the First Order and all of it, and yet-

The computer hit the ground with a loud crash. Kylo was standing now, panting through his clenched teeth, his entire body shaking. This wasn’t… He couldn’t… His mind was racing, anger and something else surging through him and making it hard to focus on anything. He wanted nothing more than to jump into the Silencer’s cockpit and destroy everything in his path, but that wasn’t an option.

He settled for what little was in his room, upending the desk the computer had been on next. Much as he knew this was a bad idea, Kylo couldn’t stop, the emotions swirling through him taking over. There wasn’t much left to destroy, so he slammed his fist into the wall. Pain reverberated down his arm but Kylo ignored it, instead snarling and reaching up to bury his hands in his hair and _pull_. It didn’t help, just made him whimper, and he turned to stride out of his rooms and down the hall.

Somewhat miraculously, Kylo didn’t even see any other officers in the halls, everyone likely working frantically to complete the repairs needed. Considering Kylo didn’t even know where he was going, just that he needed out, out, _out_ , that was good. He didn’t trust how he might react to someone interrupting him. The hangar was an option, but Kylo dismissed it. He didn’t need to see the Silencer mid-repair, a reminder of his failings.

Without realizing it, Kylo found himself in front of the door to Hux’s quarters. He dithered, unsure whether he should bother Hux or if Hux would even be there at this time, but he knew what he needed. Burning off his anger and emotions with Hux had always worked before, his mind always clearer after one of their trysts. That must have been why his body had taken him here, like muscle memory.

He didn’t even request entry, just opened the door and strode in. He was sure he looked a sight, his hair wild, his breathing still laboured, the bandages still in place, but Kylo didn’t have it in him to care. Hux would know what he needed, what they always needed from each other. It would help. It had to.

Hux looked up from the comms device he was holding in surprise and then his brows immediately furrowed, shifting into something resembling concern. “Ren, what are you doing here?”

Kylo came closer, reaching out to grab for Hux’s collar and to meet his lips, but Hux pushed him off, a half-scowl on his face. Kylo felt his face screw up into something ugly and hopefully not as desperate as it felt. He needed this, couldn’t Hux see that?

“Ren, stop,” Hux said, firmly, and Kylo stilled for a moment, his entire being trained on Hux’s words. “You’re still injured. What is going on?”

“My injuries are fine,” he said, knowing it was a lie with the way they still ached. “I need this. And so do you.”

He could see the tension in Hux’s jaw, the bags under his eyes; it was true. Hux would also benefit from a mutual relieving of frustrations, though Kylo thought he still needed it more. He felt like he was going to vibrate out of his body.

Hux looked him over, like he could see the tension bubbling beneath Kylo’s skin and was assessing just how bad it was. “Tell me what happened and I’ll consider it.”

Kylo made a noise of frustration; that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew Hux wouldn’t budge. “Snoke finally called. I’m sure you can do the math.”

Hux’s eyes widened just a touch, understanding dawning. “We can’t risk compromising your recovery. I’m going to regret saying this again, but you are the best pilot we have.”

A small laugh turned sob escaped Kylo without his permission. He’d always been proud of his skills, even downright cocky sometimes, but after what Snoke had said, Kylo wasn’t so sure. He had failed, that was true. Maybe he did deserve to have the Silencer taken from him.

Narrowing his eyes, Hux stepped forward and grabbed Kylo by the arm. “Fine, I’ll give you what you want, but we are going to be careful about it. I will not have you bleeding out in my bed because you were reckless.”

Kylo followed Hux’s lead, unable to do anything else with how clouded his mind still was. He was barely aware as Hux started undressing him, hearing Snoke’s words repeating in his head as his hands reciprocated automatically. Then Hux’s hands were on his chest, stroking over the newly revealed skin, grounding him in the moment. Kylo took a shuddering breath; yes, he needed this.

Once they were undressed, the process so much less frantic than it usually was, Hux guided him to lay down instead of shoving him. Kylo blinked up at him, surprised by how gentle Hux was being. He leaned up, catching Hux’s lips with his own, and immediately wished for teeth, for Hux to hurt him, make his mind _stop_.

He tried to instigate it, whimpering when Hux drew away from his sharp teeth instead of retaliating. Kylo spread his legs, hoping Hux would take the hint. Hell, he was still soft, and Hux wasn’t doing a thing about it, just staring at him with a considering gaze. Kylo made an impatient noise.

He surged forward, intending to pin Hux down if Hux wasn’t going to take the lead. Hux didn’t go down easy, though, bracing himself, so Kylo busied himself kissing and biting at Hux’s neck, aiming to get him riled up enough to reciprocate. Kylo didn’t know what this was, what Hux was doing – it wasn’t how things were between them.

Hux moved, grabbing Kylo by the shoulders and Kylo thought he was finally going to get what he came for. He went boneless, waiting for Hux to shove him down hard, but the moment never came, Hux just pushing him back and holding him steady. Kylo growled; this was not what he’d come for.

“What the fuck are you doing?” It was somewhere between a snarl and a whine, and Kylo would’ve been ashamed of his desperation if he’d been able to think clearly.

“We’re not doing this,” Hux said, his voice brokering no argument, and Kylo let out another whine, pushing against Hux’s hold. “Ren, stop. You’re not in the right state of mind.”

“Of course I’m not!” Kylo shouted, unable to help it. “That’s why I need this!”

“You don’t!” Hux insisted, infuriatingly calm despite his volume. “And I’m not going to have sex with you while you’re like this. So you can either talk to me about it or go destroy yourself somewhere else.”

The words were like a shock of ice water down Kylo’s back. He still didn’t understand why Hux was being like this, why Hux was, again, acting as if he cared about Kylo and his wellbeing like he had when Kylo was still in medbay. He hadn’t come here to talk or to acknowledge what was bothering him, he’d come to forget it. Part of him wanted to shout and snarl and storm out if Hux wasn’t going to help him do so, but another part of him… That part wanted to see where this would go. To see if there was really any truth to what he felt from Hux.

“I don’t…” Kylo started, unsure what to even say. “I can’t…”

“You can,” Hux encouraged, his presence as strong and stable as steel; Kylo latched onto it. “What did Snoke say to you?”

“He wants,” Kylo paused to lick his lips, fighting against the tight feeling in his chest that made him want to bolt, “to cast me out. Threatened to give the Silencer to someone else because of my failure.”

Hux furrowed his brow, not even trying to hide his disbelief, but Kylo couldn’t stop now that the dam had broken. “I can’t let that happen. I have to be better than that. This is all I can do, all I’m good for. I have nothing else to go back to, Hux. I can’t let him take this from me.”

Tears pricked at Kylo’s eyes and he turned his head to try to hide them, ashamed. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen, but Hux just had to be so fucking reasonable for once. Kylo wanted to hate it.

“Ren,” Hux said, but Kylo didn’t turn. “Kylo, look at me.”

The use of his first name was enough to startle Kylo into looking, even with tear tracks running down his face. “Snoke is wrong. I think we both know that now. Even if you don’t want to accept it, I think you know it, deep down. He was wrong about the Ascension, he acted suspiciously when we were attacked on Arkanis, and he’s an idiot if he thinks taking the Silencer from you is a good idea.”

Kylo sniffled, captivated by Hux’s words. He didn’t want to think it, after all Snoke had done for him, but with everything that had come to light recently, it was hard to deny. But still, the doubts about himself ate at him. What if Snoke was right, that Kylo was defective and no longer had use, and that was the only reason he was doubting Snoke?

“Let me tell you something. The Resistance has upgraded the Ascension. Reports have come in about test runs, nothing major, and one attack. The ship and its entire fleet of FNs were decimated. I informed Snoke as soon as I’d finished the report. Do you know what his response was?”

Jaw hanging open, Kylo shook his head, in shock from what Hux was saying. It had barely been a few weeks, the fact that the Resistance was already gaining ground with their new weapon… This was even worse than Kylo had feared.

“He told me not to worry about it, that he’d take care of it. I recommended we inform the fleet at large so each ship can take appropriate precautions, but there hasn’t been any announcements. I inquired to other Captains and Generals; nothing. He’s either not doing anything, or letting our ships and soldiers unknowingly face a foe they have no chance against while he plots. Neither of those options are remotely acceptable.

“So he says you’re a failure? That you’re unfit to pilot?” Hux was getting worked up now, his breath coming quicker. “He’s the one who’s unfit. We need a leader who takes care of their people, who knows when to punish and when to build them up. All of his strategies are backfiring. So no, Ren, you’re not a failure and you will keep the Silencer so long as you’re on my ship. And, even if you were, this is not all you are. Do you understand?”

Kylo nodded numbly, his tears drying up. It was so much to take in, this bombshell of Snoke’s mismanagement. He couldn’t… It couldn’t be true, except it all added up.

“Snoke saved me,” Kylo said quietly, not really having meant to but forging on anyway. “I had nothing when he found me, was scraping together what little I could to survive. He saw something in me, told me I could be great. And I was.”

Hux blinked at him, finally taking his arms off Kylo’s shoulders and just looking at him, so Kylo continued, “He gave me purpose when I had nothing. He showed me I could still be good for something after – after what happened.”

“What happened?” Hux asked, and Kylo winced. “You insisted I tell you my history. Turnabout is fair play, is it not?”

“Fine,” Kylo said, pushing his lips out and immediately regretting pestering Hux about his past with the Knights. “I fled Earth because someone died and it was my fault. You know who I was born as, right?”

Hux nodded. “When the news about Vader dropped, I was so angry. So upset. I couldn’t believe my parents, my entire family, could’ve hidden that from me for my entire life. They tried to talk me down, but I stormed off.”

He could see it in his head now and so Kylo closed his eyes, relaying the sequence of events to Hux as he remembered every horrible detail. His mother had shouted after him so Kylo had slammed the door shut. He kept going, the anger and fear burning inside him much as it had when he’d sought Hux out earlier. For about ten minutes he’d stomped, completely focused on just getting as far away as he could from those who had kept such secrets from him.

Behind him, he heard running footsteps and turned to see his father chasing after him, begging for him to listen. Kylo – then known as Ben – had turned, a snarl on his face, only to pale when he saw another group across the street. The way they had looked at him and his father…

He’d never gotten a chance to hear his father out. The other group had been anti-colony extremists, those who could never move on after what the Empire had done to them, and they’d heard the news too. The group split, going for them both, and Kylo barely managed to keep them from overpowering him. He’d always been stronger, faster than everyone else and only now did he know why.

Then he caught sight of his father, held down by an even larger group. Kylo had immediately rushed forward, intending to save him, but Han had looked him in the eyes and shouted at him to run. He’d frozen, torn between trying – and likely failing – to save his father, the one who had come for him when he’d left, and running like his father told him to.

It was decided for him when one of the extremists pulled out a gun. Any small chance of victory he’d had was gone there so Kylo, eyes burning, had turned and ran as his father had bade him. He jumped when he heard a gunshot, then just managed to take cover behind a mailbox when a second one nearly hit him. Kylo had been lucky to escape, but he’d done so with the knowledge that he’d let his father die to do it.

He hadn’t even gone home after that, just called the authorities and then fled, taking the first transport he could find out into space. From there he’d kept running, eventually ending up at a space station just outside the colonies. Kylo had been doing manual labour to keep himself fed and it was there Snoke had found him, knowing who he truly was, and had promised him so much more. He had given Kylo something he could be other than a failure and a coward: a pilot, better than all the rest, like his grandfather before him.

When he finished the story, Kylo’s eyes were wet again, though he wasn’t sobbing at least. He’d never told anyone except for Snoke what had happened. Snoke had told him to forget his past, to embrace his new self fully: Kylo Ren. He’d been reborn, found purpose again, so it was pointless to dwell. Considering everything else, those words that had been so inspiring then only rang hollow now.

In the present, Hux was still watching him, an expression on his face Kylo couldn’t quite place. Now that he’d told it all, the emotions had drained and Kylo was suddenly exhausted. It felt strange to have shared this with anyone, especially Hux, but he supposed they were even now. Besides, Hux really was the only one he _could_ have shared it with.

“I understand now,” Hux said, when it was clear Kylo was done.

Kylo just nodded, too tired to do anything else. He found himself leaning forward and, unwilling to stop himself, he pressed his face into Hux’s chest, as if he could hide there. He was calmer now, yes, but also utterly drained.

“You’re right,” Kylo said against Hux’s skin. “I didn’t want you to be, but you are. He showed that when I spoke to him. Snoke is wrong.”

“He is,” Hux agreed, “and the Resistance is going to start gaining ground soon. Snoke cannot lead us to victory.”

Kylo nodded, not having anything more to say. Doubts swirled, but he was too tired to deal with them right now. Hux seemed to sense that Kylo was done and stroked comfortingly down his back, making Kylo shiver. That was another thing they’d never done before.

Hux didn’t make Kylo leave and Kylo didn’t want to, so he stayed. He drifted off for a short time while Hux finished what he was doing, then woke to find Hux had grabbed them dinner from the mess hall. Offering a small smile, Kylo took the tray gratefully, hungry after all the earlier turmoil. There was still much to do, the future looking more and more uncertain, but Kylo felt better, so he was going to take it. They’d be worrying about the future soon enough anyway.

For the first time in the history of their involvement, Kylo ended up staying the night. After dinner, they’d somehow ended up back in Hux’s bed, just touching each other in ways they never had before. Instead of shoving him down, Hux gently encouraged him to lay back. What were once bites had turned to soft, lingering kisses, hands exploring instead of grabbing, pulling, slapping. Hux had been his only sexual partner in years and it had been so long since Kylo had experienced intimacy without pain. He whimpered, overwhelmed, and Hux quieted him with a kiss.

With Kylo’s injuries, Hux insisted they couldn’t do anything strenuous. Kylo protested but Hux shushed him, and soon enough the hot, wet heat of Hux’s mouth was on his cock and Kylo was too busy moaning to complain about anything at all. He came on Hux’s tongue, dazed and panting in the aftermath and, once he’d gotten his bearings back, brought Hux to orgasm in his hand. He’d never truly watched Hux come before, couldn’t take his eyes off the way his mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered. Hux was beautiful in pleasure.

After, they were both unwilling to do anything other than clean up before bed, neither of them mentioning what they had just shared. There was an awkward moment of both of them lying together, unsure what the protocol of such a situation was, but then Hux wrapped an arm around him, careful to avoid Kylo’s injuries. Kylo stopped breathing, shocked, but didn’t have it in himself to refuse. After everything that had happened, it just felt _so good_.

He drifted off like that, with Hux holding him, and Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he slept so well. It was comforting, having Hux there with him. There was so much they had to do, so many things to deal with and plan and execute, but all of it could wait. For now, Kylo was going to enjoy everything nice he could get.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux pushed the report he was reading aside and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between index finger and thumb. It seemed every day there was another defeat, another list of lives lost, another victory for the Resistance and their new pet pilot. Casualty report after casualty report was weighing on him, the knowledge that the brave people who fought for the First Order’s survival were all but being led to slaughter thanks to incompetent rule was hard to stomach. He couldn’t let this continue.

As he’d feared, it seemed Snoke had done nothing to warn their troops of the new mobile suit. Hux was sure there were many who recognized it as soon as it appeared, but that wouldn’t help them survive it. The Resistance’s new pilot was incredible, at least on par with Ren. Virtually no one in the FN corps had a chance against it. Hell, even the Knights of Ren would struggle, might be defeated as Ren had been.

What was perhaps more alarming were the announcements and speeches Snoke _was_ making. He’d become completely fanatical, doubling down and going on rants instead of giving orders. The citizens had been disheartened by the news of a loss, the victory that had been looming on the horizon snatched away from them, and Snoke knew he was preaching to an increasingly listless audience. There had also been troubling rumours about high-ranking officers who questioned him being subtly ‘removed’, seeming to disappear right out of the solar system. Hux had no illusions about what had happened to them.

Considering the clusterfuck that had been the search for the Ascension, the suspicious reaction to the attack on the gala, and the complete disregard of the Resistance’s newfound power, any doubts Hux had were gone. Every day, the death toll rose and every day, Snoke did nothing. Hux knew what he had to do. Snoke could not rule and Hux needed to fix that if the First Order was going to have any chance.

Treason was hard to think about, even harder to talk about, yet still easier said than done. Hux had dedicated his life to freeing the colonies of the restrictive hold the Republic had had on them, though, and he knew the only way to continue that mission was to remove Snoke from power. Much as he might wish there was another way, nothing else would work. He was certain this was the path forward.

In the weeks since that encounter with Ren – the implications of which he was working hard not to think about – Hux had been in contact with a number of other Generals and various high-ranking officers. The general attitude was not one of hope, but one of dread. Careful questions revealed what Hux had suspected: he wasn’t the only one questioning Snoke’s leadership. Others had seen the signs, had been reading the same reports and starting to wonder. However, it seemed Hux was the only one willing to actually do something about it.

Well, Hux and Ren, that was. As much as Hux might, childishly, want to avoid him and busy himself with the emotionally and tactically taxing task of planning a coup, it seemed Ren was the only one he could trust in this. Hux had done some probing with Phasma as well as others, but he wasn’t sure of their loyalties yet. Ren was really the only one he knew for certain that he could trust with this, personal issues aside. As it was, he was stuck with Ren, as it seemed he had been destined to be since Ren had joined the Order.

A beep of Hux’s computer forced him to open his eyes and he clicked the message that had arrived: another damned report. The Resistance was getting bolder by the day. Though the First Order still had significantly more numbers due to having been the clear victor for so long, that wouldn’t be enough to sustain them at this rate. He growled, feeling a sudden Ren-like urge to harm his computer.

At that moment, as if summoned, Hux’s door opened to reveal the man himself. Ren paused in the doorway, likely taking in Hux’s expression. He was carrying a canister that looked like it might have contained tea and Hux’s chest felt tight at the thought. This was getting entirely out of hand.

“I take it there have been more reports?” Ren said, coming closer and seating himself on the other side of Hux’s desk without invitation.

“Yes,” Hux said, sighing. “Too many. This can’t continue. The Resistance is only getting started, attacking smaller ships and winning without much trouble, but they’re going to get bolder. This is only the beginning and yet we’ve already lost so many.”

Hux’s eyes caught on Ren’s scar as he spoke. It was healing, no longer bandaged at least, but it was raw and angry-looking. It nearly bisected Ren’s face, coming alarmingly close to his eye as Hux had initially feared. It was a shame it had happened just there, on Ren’s face, but it could have been much worse and Hux had to admit it suited him in a strange way. He also happened to know that the injury to Ren’s side was healing a bit slower due to its severity, thanks to meetings such as this one often ending with them in bed together. It had been easier to excuse before, when the sex had been born from anger.

Ren grimaced, then offered the canister. “I brought that tea you liked.”

Hux’s chest went tight again at the confirmation and he took the canister gratefully, thanking Ren for it and then continuing, “War is ugly, but it’s also an unfortunate necessity in some cases. We all know that, but this… our soldiers are being sent to slaughter and nothing is being done!”

“I know,” Ren said, his tone irritatingly soft. “We may need to strike sooner than later.”

“I agree,” Hux said, pausing to take a sip of the tea – it was perfectly prepared. “The longer we wait, the more people die and the stronger the Resistance foothold will become. Though, admittedly, I’m not sure how we’re going to defeat the Ascension even without Snoke. We have no guarantee the Knights will be an option after this, if we even succeed at all.”

“I hope they will be,” Ren said, a bit sullen. “Their conditioning is deep, but if we don’t have to kill them… They might be able to help. After.”

“Still, we can’t count on it,” Hux said, stopping to think.

There was one possibility he’d considered but… It was something Snoke never would have even thought about. Something Ren may find distasteful as well. But Hux had started to wonder if there was a way to stop all this waste of life and still get what they wanted in the end without the potentially impossible task of taking down that new pilot.

“There was…” he started, unsure how Ren might take this. “This might be crazy, but what do you think the chances are of being able to negotiate a solution that would still protect the colonies? Rather than hope we can shoot our way through?”

Ren pressed his lips together. He hadn’t immediately started shouting, so that was a good sign, Hux thought as he took a fortifying sip of tea. Truthfully, the idea had come to him shortly after Ren had nearly been killed. The thought of losing Ren had been so damn distasteful at the time, the prospect of Ren’s name joining so many others on a monument somewhere on Arkanis making his stomach turn. He’d dismissed it then, but, unlike Snoke, Hux was capable of seeing the value in negotiations.

“It’s possible,” Ren said, his voice flat but otherwise not giving anything away. “Is it the right thing to do? I don’t know, but. There’s a strong chance the Resistance would be willing. Will the Order?”

“I don’t know,” Hux said truthfully. “Some wouldn’t like it, but I think there’s been enough lost life to justify it for most. The citizens were looking forward to this war ending soon before we were defeated. They took it hard. Now that a victory isn’t immediately in sight, the tides have been changing. I think it’s making Snoke nervous.”

Ren nodded. “Makes sense. If the public supports it, then that should be enough, right?”

“It should. People are tired, both in the ranks and out. If there’s a way to stop the waste of life, I believe most would be willing to take it.”

Ren hummed. “You might have a point.”

Hux let out a mirthless laugh. “I hope I do. Especially if we’re seriously considering going through with it.”

“You do, I just never thought I’d hear you say it,” Ren said, his lips turning up a bit.

Hux furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Hux, you’re basically the poster boy,” Ren said, and Hux opened his mouth to refute that but Ren kept going, “You’re the one they send to galas. You’re the one on recruitment posters. You’re virtually the face of the First Order. And when I met you, I was convinced you were nothing but a sycophantic zealot.”

Hux scowled. “And I thought you were a pompous asshole with an inflated sense of self-importance. Your point is?”

Ren chuckled. “I could say the same, but my point is that this isn’t something I would’ve expected of you then. Now that I know you, it’s only a bit surprising. You have a tactical mind. You’re seeking the path to getting what you want with minimal losses. It makes sense.”

Hux wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not; it was exactly what he was doing, after all. “Well, yes. Minimal losses is the ideal victory.”

“I know. It just reminded me of how I used to see you. It’s funny, that’s all.”

This conversation was very much not going where Hux had expected it to and he had no idea what direction Ren was going to take next. “I suppose things have changed. You’re still an asshole, but even I must admit you are a pilot worthy of your ego.”

Hux smirked when Ren rolled his eyes and said, deadpan, “Why, Hux, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“You’d best cherish it then,” Hux quipped, not missing a beat.

He wasn’t sure how he’d become so comfortable having such casual, bordering on personal conversations with Ren, but they seemed to be the norm these days, whether he liked it or not. With no one else to plan his coup with, he and Ren met regularly and, more often than not, it turned into this. It bothered Hux, but not for the reasons he thought it should. It wasn’t the waste of time that he disliked, but the ease of it, how nice it felt to banter with Ren this way. Like everything else with Ren, he didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“Seriously, though, I think you have a point,” Ren said suddenly, breaking Hux out of his musings. “We oust Snoke, then consider a ceasefire provided the Resistance agrees to our terms.”

“And if they’re unreasonable?” Hux prompted, needing to work through all of the possible endings of each path before even thinking about stepping towards one.

Ren made a face and shook his head. “I don’t believe they will be. They want an end to this just as much as we do, if not more. A few victories won’t suddenly make them bloodthirsty. From their perspective, it’s self-defence.”

“Hmm, I suppose,” Hux conceded. “No one likes war. Both sides have lost enough. We’re all prepared to die in service, but no one wants to lose another.”

The look Ren gave him then was odd, something soft and almost painful to look at. Hux pretended not to notice, a strange feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He hated that Ren made him feel so odd and he hated even more that he knew he’d been thinking about Ren himself when he’d said the last sentence. He cleared his throat, trying to push that back down.

“Well, either way, whatever we decide to do about the Resistance, we’re going to need to succeed first. If we die trying to take down Snoke, none of it will matter,” Hux said, sighing as he took another sip of tea.

“We won’t fail,” Ren said, voice firm. “I know we won’t.”

“I wish I had your confidence,” Hux admitted, one corner of his lips quirking up. “Others in the Order are questioning too, but I don’t think any are ready to make the step into action yet. Hell, I don’t even know if our crew will follow. We might truly be on our own for it.”

“You think too little of your people, Hux,” Ren said, still confident. “They’ll follow you further than you think.”

Ren was continuing to be far too pleasant and Hux’s discomfort only grew with each comment; he wanted it to stop. “We’ll see, I suppose. But I think that’s enough for today. Keep seeing what you can glean from the Knights and their whereabouts. I’ll keep working internally within the Order.”

Ren nodded, but didn’t get up to leave just yet. “Whatever happens, however it plays out in the end, just know that I’m with you. There’s no one else I think could pull this off.”

Hux blinked at him and Ren finally rose from the chair, bidding Hux farewell without even waiting for a response. On an intellectual level, Hux knew their relationship had changed a lot over the last few months and weeks, but this still felt like something else. This wasn’t just trust, something Hux had once thought they’d never have between them, but _faith_. Ren had faith in him to go about all this the right way. Hux realized then that he had faith in Ren too, enough so to trust him with these plans; faith not just in his skills as a pilot, but as a confidant.

He shook his head a little. This was exactly the sort of thing he didn’t need distracting him from the task at hand. Whatever was between he and Ren would have to wait until the fate of the entire First Order and every colony it represented was no longer at risk. Duty had to come first.

The time spent planning and arranging was slow going, the Finalizer deep enough in Order space that there were no conflicts to deal with. Each day Hux did his regular duties, read reports and grimaced whenever one regarding the Resistance’s new weapon came in, and met with Ren to discuss. Much as the situation seemed to become increasingly dismal, so did their plans come closer to fruition.

Hux was certain now that even if he couldn’t find many who would directly support his coup, there were plenty that would step forward once it’d happened. He’d always known he was respected within the ranks, perhaps even liked, but Hux was still a little taken aback by just how many had implicitly supported the idea of him taking over. That wouldn’t make the act of treason itself any easier, but it did help when considering the aftermath.

He was also becoming more and more sure that a ceasefire was the correct way forward. A protest had been broken up by riot police recently on one of the colonies and promptly been covered up on Snoke’s orders, but Hux was high-ranking enough to know about it. The populace was becoming unhappy with the current course of the war, which helped to quiet Hux’s doubts. It made sense, after so many didn’t even have remains of their loved ones to mourn. Most of the dead were cremated by the exploding of ships instead of a kiln, ending up as nothing more than ashes among the stars.

The news Ren brought, however, was less encouraging. Snoke had all the Knights of Ren close by, none deployed far from Arkanis. A few had been closer to the border before, but had been called back in recent weeks. Hux didn’t want to indulge in paranoia, but it looked far too intentional for him not to be suspicious; Snoke was planning something and that was a troubling prospect. Even Ren agreed.

It was one such night with Ren, lying in bed together while the sweat dried after trying to figure out what Snoke was up to, that they got their answer. They’d run through every possibility they could think of, no matter how ludicrous, but Hux felt no closer to figuring out Snoke’s motivations. It was frustrating and Ren had continued to be annoyingly accommodating about it. Those factors combined had led them here, though this tryst had still been significantly less combative than they’d once been with each other.

Ren had opened his mouth to say something, something Hux was reasonably sure he wasn’t ready to hear, but Hux’s comm device pinged with the tone that indicated the message was urgent. He immediately sat up, on high alert, and grabbed it from the bedside table. It was text only, unusual but not alarming in and of itself.

_The Supremacy has launched from Arkanis on a path to Earth. It’s reported Snoke as well as all six Knights of Ren are on board. Godspeed. – RS._

Hux paled. This was it, what Snoke had been planning all along. The dread in Hux’s stomach got colder as he realized that Snoke wasn’t targeting the Resistance; he was heading to Earth. No matter what Snoke’s plan was, that confirmed he needed to be stopped. The planet was still recovering from the Starkiller attack – there were no combatants left on it besides perhaps small Resistance cells to support their main operations in space. Meanwhile, the Supremacy had enough firepower to raze cities.

“Ren,” Hux said, voice steady but flat, “Snoke has launched. He has the Knights.”

Ren sat up at that. “Is he going after the Resistance?”

“No, his course isn’t anywhere near their last reported location.” Hux paused, taking in Ren’s worried expression. “He’s headed to Earth.”

Ren’s eyes went wide, the blood draining from his face and making the scar stand out. “We have to act. Now.”

Hux nodded. “We do. I’m going to call a meeting with the crew. Get cleaned up and dressed. We have to intercept him.”

They both moved quickly, Hux sending out an announcement for the entire crew to convene in the largest meeting room. Both he and Ren freshened up as much as they could, at least enough to make their previous activities less obvious. They didn’t talk, Hux’s stomach too tightly knotted, and he expected Ren felt the same. This was it. There was no going back from this decision, but did they really have a choice anymore?

When they arrived at the meeting room, Hux took in the faces of his loyal crew and squadron of pilots. They had no idea what was happening, were completely unaware of the bombshell Hux was about to drop, all eyes on him, attentive and awaiting their orders like it was any other day. Each and every member of his crew had proven themselves loyal and capable. Hux liked them. He hoped at least some would see this through with him, but prepared himself for the idea that it really would just be him and Ren against the Supremacy.

“This meeting will be different than the usual,” Hux began, meeting the eyes of each of his crew members for perhaps the last time. “All of you will have a choice to make today but, before you do, all I ask is that you allow me to present the situation in full.”

Hux looked to Ren, who nodded, then continued, “We’ve gotten word the Supremacy has launched with the entire contingent of the Knights of Ren, save present company, on board. They are headed not to any location suspected to be the Resistance’s base, but to Earth itself.”

A few gasps rang out, the surprise and horror clear on the faces of the crew. “I do not know what the Supreme Leader intends, but I do know the specifications of the Supremacy. I know what it was built for. I know what it can do. And at this point, after everything I’ve seen over the course of this war, I cannot support these plans, no matter what the specifics are.

“I will be going to face the Supremacy. I will try to reason with Supreme Leader Snoke but, if that fails, I will do whatever it takes to prevent him from reaching his destination. I joined the First Order to defeat the Resistance and make a peaceful solar system in which the colonies can live. I did not join to attack a planet full of non-combatants trying to recover and I will not allow that to happen so long as there is breath in my body.

“I do not expect you to follow me into treason blindly. If you wish to leave, the shuttles are waiting for you. I will not pursue you. I will not punish you. And if I fail, you will be seen as a hero who made the right choice.”

Hux paused to take a breath, letting his words hang a moment. “But if you choose to join me, we will face Snoke and his Knights and we will do whatever it takes to defend the innocent from him. He will not bring us the peace we’ve been fighting for. He will bring nothing but senseless death.

“If you wish to leave, please do so now. Neither Ren nor I will try to stop you. Those who wish to join me, stay here and I will give you your orders.”

As Hux finished, he could see the crew shifting in their seats. He waited, bracing himself for the first person to get up and leave, for however many would follow. Losing them all would make this fight even more difficult, but Hux still had to try. He couldn’t let this happen, no matter what.

Seconds of waiting turned into minutes and still, no one left, the crew only looking more determined. Hux blinked, taken aback. He truly hadn’t expected most of them to stay with him, let alone all; even his best case scenarios had assumed roughly half the crew would go. He turned to Ren and saw an infuriatingly smug ‘I told you so’ look on his face.

As Hux turned back to the crowd, Phasma stood up. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Hux nodded. “Permission granted.”

“You’re out of your fucking mind if you thought any one of us wouldn’t be with you,” she said, completely deadpan and cheers of agreement followed from the rest of the crew.

Hux rolled his eyes, but allowed himself a small smile, bolstered by their support. “Well, if the good Captain here is correct, then let’s begin discussing the plan, shall we?”

* * *

Leia could never truly relax while her people were out in the field. As far as anyone else could tell, she was unaffected no matter what, had turned herself to steel in the face of any hardship. While she was careful not to show her concern or worry in front of her subordinates, that didn’t mean she didn’t feel it. She’d learned during the last war the value of screaming with her mind so she could keep giving orders with her mouth.

“General, the Ascension is docking now,” said Connix from her seat by the communications equipment.

Leia let out a silent breath. “Good to hear. I’ll speak to Rey about her mission once she’s disembarked.”

Another successful mission completed. Leia was beginning to wonder if perhaps their luck truly had changed after all. She wasn’t the type to give in to despair, simply wasn’t capable of allowing herself to crumble, but it had looked very bleak before that ancient mobile suit and its incredible pilot had shown up. At this rate, they might be able to bolster their ranks, maybe even win this war proper-

“Ma’am,” Connix said again, her voice more urgent, “I have a report from one of our spies. It’s… the Supremacy has launched!”

Leia cursed under her breath; so much for that line of thought. “Do we have anything on its current course? Where is it headed?”

Connix typed a few more things into the computer, then went very still. “It’s heading to Earth.”

Standing before she’d even thought to move, Leia hurried to the console. “Earth? Are you certain?”

“I am, General,” Connix said, stricken, and Leia couldn’t blame her; this was literally the worst news they could have gotten.

“I’m going to gather everyone. Keep monitoring, we need as much information as we can get,” Leia said, turning quickly and walking away, her mind flashing to what the Empire had done to her home city of Alderaan, to what the Starkiller attack had done to five different cities; she couldn’t let anything like that happen ever again.

“Yes, ma- Wait! There’s another report!” Connix said and Leia turned back. “There’s… We have reports that a First Order ship is headed on an intercept course.”

Leia blinked; that didn’t make sense. “What do you mean? Do we know which ship?”

Connix typed some more, her fingers moving furiously. “It’s… the Finalizer!”

A familiar pang hit Leia’s chest at the name, the knowledge of who was on that ship, but she pushed it back, as she always did. While she didn’t know the reasoning, if her son and the others on the Finalizer really were going against the Supremacy, then they just might have a chance. No other First Order ship did. She just had to hope the intel was correct and that they pulled this off.

“Make an announcement. Everyone in the briefing room as soon as possible,” Leia ordered, even as she hurried in that direction herself.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Leia was already formulating a plan as she went, thinking about what she had to do. She’d contact Luke, tell him to get himself and those with him to a bomb shelter as soon as possible, and to send a message out to everyone on Earth he could reach. Then they’d take the Raddus and all of the ships they had to block the Supremacy’s path. If the Finalizer failed, the Resistance would be the last line of defence between Earth and all of the ships might.

For perhaps the thousandth time, she wished she could reach out to her son, to see him, to talk to him. For a moment, she closed her eyes and let herself imagine she could, that she could stretch her consciousness out and across the void of space to a place where he could hear her. She thought the words she wished she could tell him and let them linger. After that moment, Leia opened her eyes and continued forward, putting her mind back on the task at hand. The Resistance still needed her and, now, all of Earth did too.

_I hope you succeed,_ she had thought. _We’re counting on you now. And please remember: you’re always welcome to come home._


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo changed into his flight suit feeling more anxious than he ever had about piloting. It was his first battle since being defeated by the Resistance, yes, but he was surprised by how little that bothered him after everything else. They were facing Snoke, finally, and Kylo knew he’d have to fight his fellow Knights. He didn’t want to, knew that they likely couldn’t choose not to fight him, but he was prepared to do whatever it took. Snoke had gone too far. He needed to be stopped and it was that simple.

He was also worried for Hux and he knew that was no small part of it. In his opinion, Hux had the risker role in this. Piloting a mobile suit always carried an inherent danger, but Kylo was skilled and the Silencer was more powerful than the machines the other Knights had. Meanwhile Hux would be sneaking onto the Supremacy in the middle of the fight using a cloaked shuttle and hoping that he didn’t get caught before he reached Snoke.

It was insane, in Kylo’s opinion, but Hux had calmly pointed out that even if Kylo could match all six Knights, the Finalizer and the FNs combined still had no hope of matching the Supremacy. It was a juggernaut and armed to the teeth. The job of the Finalizer would be to keep it busy and evade as much as possible, any significant damage being a bonus. The FNs would be trying to help Kylo keep the Knights at bay as well, as Kylo would have much better odds taking them on in as few numbers as possible.

Kylo didn’t like the plan, but he also couldn’t come up with a better one, so this is what they were going to do. Hux had gotten one last bit of intelligence as they were preparing that the Resistance was gathering to intercept the Supremacy if they failed. Kylo had grimaced. It was a small comfort to know there was another line of defence for Earth, but he also didn’t consider failure an option here. They’d all be dead if they failed.

Once his flight suit was on, Kylo turned and picked up the helmet Hux had demanded he wear. It was reminiscent of his old mask in colour and design, but it still didn’t hide his face. He’d started to get used to showing his face on the Finalizer, but looking at the helmet now made the loss suddenly feel permanent. He’d always assumed he could get another mask made when they returned to Arkanis. At this rate, they might never go back and, if they did, circumstances would have changed significantly by then.

Just as he was about to leave and go to the Silencer, the door opened and Kylo’s eyes widened when he saw Hux. He was supposed to be on the bridge right now, waiting until they were in range of the Supremacy to give Snoke one last chance to stop this madness. Unless the plan had changed, Hux had no reason to be here.

“Has something happened?” Kylo asked, suddenly worried.

“No, no, everything’s still in place,” Hux assured him. “I just wanted to make sure you’re ready for this. You haven’t piloted in weeks and you’ll be fighting the Knights.”

“I’ve told you countless times, I’ll be fine,” Kylo said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re an integral part of the plan, Ren,” Hux said, taking a few steps closer.

“And so are you,” Kylo countered. “You can’t do your part if you’re busy worrying about me.”

Hux scowled, but his cheeks also turned just the slightest bit pink. “I just came to check on you, that’s all. I’m glad to see you’re using the helmet, though.”

“Might as well since I don’t have the mask anymore,” Kylo said, taking a step of his own to bring them even closer together. “But you’re not here just for that. I know it.”

“You’re delusional,” Hux scoffed, but he didn’t move, just let Kylo stand so close they were almost touching.

“We could both die,” Kylo said, forcing what they were both thinking into words. “You know that’s why. I’m glad you came, in case we do.”

Hux opened his mouth to reply but Kylo leaned forward, silencing him by pressing a quick kiss to Hux’s lips and then immediately pulling away. This wasn’t what they were, he knew that, but he simply couldn’t resist. If he died today, he would at least do so knowing what it felt like to simply kiss Hux without it any expectation of more, something he’d never done before.

Before he could go far, though, Hux wrapped a hand around the back of Kylo’s head and pulled him back in, kissing him long and deep and unlike any other kiss they’d ever shared. Kylo couldn’t help a small noise of pleasure, melting into it and pressing himself as close to Hux as he could get. This was so much better than the small one Kylo had taken, unable to let himself have more without permission. Now that he had it, though, Kylo didn’t hold anything back.

He poured everything he’d been feeling for Hux lately into the kiss, hoping he could say all he wished to without words. Kylo pushed forward and brought a hand up to cup Hux’s face, as if to insist, and Hux just held steady, like he knew and accepted. A swipe of Hux’s tongue had Kylo letting out a whimper, which Hux soothed with the hand that had now tangled itself in Kylo’s hair. Nothing had ever felt as right as this kiss did; it felt like so much more than just that and Kylo never wanted to let go.

Eventually, though, they had to part for air, both panting in the aftermath. Kylo’s eyes were lidded and he could see Hux was similarly affected, his lips red and damp. Kylo had done that to him. If this was the last thing they ever shared, Kylo was going to hold this memory close and take it with him into whatever lay beyond death.

“I need to go,” Hux said, but Kylo could hear how much it pained him. “I’ll see you after?”

“You will,” Kylo answered firmly, willing it to be true.

Hux nodded the pulled away, his touch lingering until the contact finally broke and left Kylo feeling colder. Kylo watched as Hux left again, heading to the bridge to do his part. It was time now. As much as he would’ve liked to keep kissing Hux and forget it all, they had a job to do and they would do it. Besides, so long as they succeeded, there’d be plenty more kisses to come back to; it was just one more thing Kylo had to fight for.

He put the helmet on and went into the hangar proper, then made his way to his repaired Silencer. The hangar crew gave him nods as he passed and climbed into the cockpit, immediately booting up the machine. He’d need to be ready as soon as they got in range. As the plan stood, he would be the first to launch and the main target for the Supremacy and the Knights.

He walked the Silencer onto the launch catapult and tuned his communication frequency to that of the bridge, ready for the moment the order came through to sortie. Kylo breathed deeply, taking his time with each inhale and exhale. He was ready for this, he was sure. It was time to end it.

“Sir, we’ve reached hailing distance,” said one of the communications officers.

“Excellent,” Hux said and Kylo braced himself on the Silencer’s controls. “Do it now.”

There was silence for a moment, agonizing tension as they all waited, listening for Snoke’s answer. Kylo wondered if maybe they’d been wrong, if Snoke could still be reasoned with. Perhaps he’d snap out of whatever madness had infected him and this could all end without any more lives being lost.

“We’ve been denied, sir.”

Hux sighed loud enough for Kylo to hear it. “Try one more time. If we do not get an answer or if Snoke cannot be reasoned with, then we proceed as planned.”

The second attempt ended the same and Kylo readied himself. It was a shame, but not a surprise; after everything Snoke had done before this, Kylo shouldn’t have doubted for even a moment they were doing the right thing here. He gripped the Silencer’s controls, taking one more deep breath.

“Silencer, ready to launch,” Kylo announced.

“Ren, you are clear,” Hux said, which warmed Kylo; he’d expected another bridge officer to answer, not Hux directly. “Good luck.”

The catapult activated and Kylo was flung out into the void, the Supremacy immediately filling most of his viewscreen. Shit, he’d forgotten just how massive it was. He didn’t see the Knights’ mobile suits yet, but that wasn’t surprising. Even if Snoke had an inkling of their intentions, he wasn’t under direct attack just yet.

That changed when the Finalizer fired its main turbolaser cannons directly at the Supremacy’s bow. It didn’t do any noticeable damage, but the Supremacy immediately cut its forward propulsion, firing a volley of missiles at the Finalizer. As he moved the Silencer to make sure he was out of the way, Kylo kept his eyes on the Supremacy, looking for signs of the Knights launching. Behind him, the Finalizer evaded the attack, then launched their squadron of FNs.

That did it: the hangar bays opened on the Supremacy, three mobile suits launching from each side. Kylo grit his teeth. He’d known he’d have to do this, but that didn’t make it any easier to stomach. The Silencer shot forward towards them as Kylo switched his communication channel signal to the frequency he and the Knights exclusively used.

“My Knights,” Kylo said even as he dodged a shot from the Sniper, piloted by Vel Ren, “listen to me. Snoke is not who we thought he was. He cannot lead us any longer.”

“Traitor!” shouted Asha Ren, followed by a volley of shots from the Heavy that Kylo had to dodge.

“Please, listen! He’s not going to bring us peace,” Kylo insisted, pulling out his energy sword as the Rogue, with Ravin Ren inside, approached. “He’s going to bring nothing but death. We have to stop him!”

Kylo grit his teeth as each and every Ren cut themselves off from the frequency, all at exactly the same time. As if, like he’d feared, they’d been programmed to. Ravin rushed forward and swung at Kylo, who managed to block it with his own sword. He activated his thrusters and pushed down on Ravin, hoping to get an opportunity to cut off one of the Rogue’s arms, but another shot from Vel had him disengaging in order to dodge.

“Shit,” Kylo cursed as shot after shot from the various Knights had him unable to stop moving, pushing the Silencer to its limits with quick turns and flips to keep from getting hit.

There was no way he could keep this up and he glanced at his viewscreen to see the FNs were finally in range, Phasma leading the assault. He couldn’t see Hux’s shuttle, as it was cloaked, but he couldn’t help looking anyway. Hux must have launched by now.

The FNs fired at the Knights, leaving Kylo some breathing room, which he greatly appreciated. He knew the FNs were basically cannon fodder in a fight like this, so he tried to protect them as best he could by drawing the closer Knights’ attention, trading blows with Ravin and then Asha when they joined the fray.

Keeping up with both Knights left Kylo with very little attention for anything else, but he made a point of locating the rest. Vel was still near the Supremacy, firing at the FN squadron, as was Aedan in the Armory. Kital in the Monk was engaged with Phasma at present, trading melee blows. The only one missing– an FN exploding showed Niala in the Shadow, just coming out of stealth. Kylo pressed his lips together; much as two Knights left him with his hands full, the FNs wouldn’t last long like this.

Asha’s machine slammed into the Silencer then, Kylo immediately regretting looking away for even a moment. Alarms screamed as the Heavy’s chest cannon charged and Kylo acted quickly, slicing through one of the Heavy’s arms with his energy sword and giving himself a chance to get away before Asha fired. Kylo was panting, sweat gathering in his hair and on his forehead – that was too close and this fight was only just getting started.

Kylo barely had a moment to reorient himself when Ravin reappeared and he acted on instinct, slicing the sword arm off the Rogue. While she was stunned, Kylo slashed at the legs and the remaining arm, leaving Ravin drifting and stranded without any weapons. He kicked at her thrusters, too, satisfied when they sparked and fizzled. With the Rogue reduced to nothing but a torso, Ravin would no longer be a threat.

With only Asha left as his primary opponent, Kylo felt his confidence resurface. The Heavy was designed to take hard hits and deal the same back, but at the cost of speed and manoeuvrability; the Silencer, meanwhile, was more balanced, giving Kylo the advantage as long as he paid attention. The fact that it was down one arm also helped, and Kylo pushed hard, angling to get the other one too. If he could just disable Asha’s machine like he had Ravin’s, he’d be in much better shape.

Asha charged and fired their chest canon and Kylo dodged, cutting around and behind the Heavy. He readied his sword to go for the legs when his proximity alarm screamed, forcing Kylo to turn and stab out entirely on instinct. When his mind caught up with his body, Kylo’s eyes widened.

The Shadow was speared on his energy sword, the cockpit fully pierced. Kylo realized Niala had come up behind him in stealth, ready to finish him off before he’d turned. He snarled wordlessly then pulled back just in time for the Shadow to explode, taking the life of one of his Knights with it. He shook his head to free himself of the wetness on his cheeks, belatedly realizing they were tears, not sweat.

He didn’t have time to mourn, though, because Asha was on him again, taking advantage of his momentary pause. Kylo went on the defensive, trying desperately to reach Asha by flipping through every comm channel available, but to no avail. He knew reasoning with them was impossible but, damnit all, Kylo wanted to at least try.

Kylo tried to slash at the Heavy’s legs, but Asha fired their rifle and pulled back, landing a hit to the Silencer’s shoulder. An alarm went off, indicating the joint had been damaged. Kylo cursed, switching his sword to the other hand and pushing forward again, slashing at the Heavy’s remaining arm. Asha tried to twist away but was too slow and Kylo managed to slice it off like the first.

“Finally,” Kylo breathed, readying himself to go after the legs when a shot from the Sniper cut him off.

Dodging, Kylo cursed. He’d been so close but now that Vel was focused on him again, there went his edge. She was too far away for Kylo to hit, so he kept his focus on Asha, evading the beams as he went. Now that the Heavy had lost both arms, Asha was getting more reckless, making it harder for Kylo to hit the legs rather than the cockpit. Niala was already dead; Kylo didn’t want to be forced to kill another of his Knights.

“Don’t make me do this, Asha.” Kylo knew they couldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t help it.

Asha started charging the chest cannon again and Kylo went to dodge but was cut off by another shot from Vel that he barely managed to get away from. It put him right in the path of the cannon and he knew he didn’t have time to move. His stomach turned cold, but he didn’t hesitate. Kylo’s eyes burned as he thrust the sword forward right into the mouth of the cannon.

The cannon short-circuited, backfiring through the torso of the Heavy, the cockpit exploding from the force of it. Kylo pulled the Silencer back, tears running down his face again even as he continued to dodge the shots from Vel. He let out a strangled noise, barely resisting the urge to take his hand off the controls and slam it against the wall of the cockpit.

Two Knights dead. Ravin was still alive and floating, but he’d still killed two of his comrades with his own hands. Three still remained active, though, and Kylo couldn’t leave the FNs and Phasma at their mercy. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t be forced to kill them, too.

Forcing himself back into the fray, Kylo pushed the Silencer towards the Supremacy, where Vel and Aedan waited for him. His viewscreens confirmed Phasma and the FNs were keeping Kital busy, so Kylo left them to it. His face was still wet, but Kylo had to do this. It was the only way.

Distantly, he thought of Hux, and hoped beyond hope that things were going according to plan, else all this would be for nothing.

* * *

Hux had to be careful. He’d managed to go undetected in his shuttle and make it to the Supremacy, remotely overriding the doors to a rarely used cargo bay and slipping in. Now, he was crawling through a ventilation duct, moving as quietly as he could even as his mind screamed at him to hurry. At any moment, he could be caught, or the Finalizer could be destroyed, or Kylo could be killed. Any of those happening meant failure, in different measures.

This whole plan hinged on him and Hux felt the weight of that acutely as he shuffled through the vent. While it was true he had more hand-to-hand combat training than virtually any other officer, thanks to his early training in the Ren program, stealth was the better route. Anyone who spotted him could sound the alarm and bring it all crashing down. Even if he killed them before they did, bodies raised questions Hux couldn’t afford, so ventilation ducts it was.

Fortunately, he knew where Snoke’s command room was as well as how to get there, it was just a matter of doing so without being caught but also quickly enough that the mission didn’t go to hell before he even got a shot at Snoke. This was certainly one of the times Hux was grateful for the skills the Ren program had given him. Piloting was their major function, yes, but the Rens were well-versed in every skill one might need in a war – piloting, combat as infantry, espionage, and, yes, infiltration.

“ _The Heavy is down, I repeat, the Heavy has been destroyed,_ ” came a voice in the earpiece Hux wore, connecting him to the bridge.

He grimaced. Kylo had killed the pilot, then. That marked two Knights killed, by Hux’s count. Much as he didn’t like the Rens, it didn’t sit right with him, knowing better than anyone that they didn’t have true free will when it came to when and who to fight. They didn’t have a real choice in this, yet they were dying for it. It was yet another evil Snoke would have to pay for.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Hux continued on until the ventilation duct came to a sharp right turn with a grate leading back down into the hallway. Nearly there, now. All he had to do was drop out, head left, then take a few more turns and he’d be there. While most of the crew would certainly be involved in the current combat operation, a ship the size of the Supremacy always had personnel in the halls, off-duty or otherwise.

He slowly unfastened the grate, making sure it didn’t make a sound, and carefully set it aside. Below, footsteps echoed down the hallway and Hux froze, not even breathing as they approached. He watched as an officer walked right under the open grate. Thankfully, they kept going, entirely unaware that Hux was there, and Hux finally let out a relieved breath once they were gone. Waiting a few more minutes to ensure there was no one left in the hallway, Hux finally slipped down, landing without a sound, and ducked to the left.

Drawing his gun, Hux hurried forward, taking care to walk quietly, one ear listening for updates from the Finalizer while the other strained for even the slightest sound. Another left, then a right, he was so close. Finally, he could see the door to Snoke’s command room and prayed to gods he didn’t believe in that Snoke was in there, as he was supposed to be.

The door opened without trouble and Hux ducked in, gun up and trained right on Snoke’s head. Snoke was exactly where Hux had known he’d be, seated behind a desk and surrounded by screens, sending out orders to the Knights and the officers on the bridge. He looked up, his eyes widening when he saw it was Hux.

“Stop this madness and I’ll let you live,” Hux declared, stepping forward into the room, his aim not moving a millimeter.

Snoke snorted, as if amused. “You think this is madness? I’m doing the only thing that will ensure peace in this solar system. But of course, a foolish boy like you would never understand that.”

“No, I won’t,” Hux said, ignoring the insult; he’d spent his life hearing worse from Brendol. “What you’re doing is slaughter, not ensuring peace.”

Snoke scoffed and shook his head. “Brendol was right about you. You’re weak, soft. This is the _only_ way forward. The Starkiller attack was a start, but I know now it wasn’t enough. So long as the Resistance and those on Earth live, we will never have peace.”

Hux could hardly believe what he was hearing. All of Snoke’s mismanagement was one thing, but this… this was downright insane. Starkiller had been unfortunate, but Hux hadn’t had the rank then to even know about it until after it had happened. He’d made General a few weeks later, shortly after the beginning of the war.

“You’re insane,” Hux said, voice hard and dripping with venom.

“And you’re a foolish brat who nev-”

The sound of Hux’s gun firing cut off whatever insult Snoke was about to give, the bullet landing right in the middle of his forehead. Snoke slumped back in his chair, dead, and Hux didn’t waste time. He rushed forward, pushing the chair and Snoke’s body out of the way, assessing each screen that Snoke had been looking at. He found the feed of Snoke’s orders and typed out the next, a call for an immediate stop to all attacks, including for the Knights.

That done, he opened up a comm channel with the Finalizer. “It’s done. Snoke is dead.”

* * *

All at once, it stopped. The Supremacy’s weapons powered down and the Knights all froze, as if a signal had been cut off. Kylo barely managed to stop himself as he’d been in the process of attacking the Armory, Aedan’s machine. Wary, Kylo pulled back, ready in case it was some sort of trick.

His comm burst to life, then, an urgent message transmitted from the Finalizer: “It’s done. Snoke is dead.”

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, all but collapsing forward as the tension and adrenalin drained out of him. It was over. Snoke was gone. The Earth was safe and so was everyone on the Finalizer. Having to kill two of his Knights soured his relief somewhat, but the other four had survived. They hadn’t lost everything.

And, perhaps most importantly of all, Hux was alive. They’d both survived this, despite everything. With that in mind, Kylo couldn’t help smiling. He’d grieve later, with the others, but for now, he was just glad that he’d be coming back to Hux, just like he’d said he would.

* * *

“Ma’am, reports are coming in! The Supremacy has stopped!”

Leia turned to look at the communications officer, wanting so desperately to believe the threat was over but knowing better than to celebrate too early. “Are they certain?”

“Yes, I’m hearing the Finalizer was victorious,” she said, pausing to scan the next incoming report. “They’re also saying… that Snoke is dead.”

“They did it,” Leia said, breathing a sigh of relief, but not letting herself relax just yet. “I’ll make the announcement. We still don’t know what this means, but at least the Earth should be safe.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Leia did so, hearing distant cheers erupt from all over the ship. Despite how bone-tired she felt, it was hard not to be infected by the palpable joy and release of tension. Today was a victory, yes, and she needed to remember to savour that before worrying about what might come next. No matter what it was, she was sure they could face it.

She headed back to her quarters, intending to call Luke and inform him he was safe, but was surprised to see a message waiting for her on her computer. Intrigued, she opened it up, seeing it was addressed directly to her from one General A. Hux of the First Order. Leia sat up immediately.

_General Organa,_

_As interim leader of the First Order, I would like to open negotiations for a ceasefire between our factions. I believe there has been enough blood spilled on both sides and I’m sure you agree. If you are amenable to our terms, I think it is time to put an end to it._

_I look forward to your response._

_General A. Hux_

* * *

“Ren, would you stop fidgeting?” Hux snapped for the fourth time today.

Kylo let go of the cuff of his sleeve and growled at him, but there was no heat to it. “I just want this to be over with.”

“I know and so do I, but you need to relax. As much as the terms have already been set, without signatures on that treaty, it’s not official,” Hux said and Kylo could hear that he was at least trying to be soothing.

“Easy for you to say,” Kylo grumbled.

It wasn’t the treaty that bothered him. Months of negotiation, by Hux and his advisors, had finally led to the Resistance agreeing to the First Order’s terms and a ceasefire treaty being drafted. It wasn’t necessarily an end to all of the tension between the two factions, but it would bring an end to the war, which was at least a start.

No, it was who was attending that bothered him. Kylo hadn’t seen his mother since that fateful day on Earth when he’d been known by a different name and he wasn’t sure he could face her, even now. Hux wanted him here, though. Since Hux had taken power, Kylo had become a sort of bodyguard, though they also hadn’t kept their relationship a secret.

It touched Kylo on some level that Hux wanted him here because it was important to him. While he was technically acting as a bodyguard, at least in an official capacity, no one was actually worried about Hux’s life. Security was tight, being managed by the remaining Knights of Ren, and the Resistance wanted the war over at least as much as they did. No one was going to do anything to jeopardize that.

Still, the dread that had pooled in Kylo’s stomach the moment Hux had asked him to come stayed with him even as they climbed the steps into the hall where the meeting was being held. This was it. Kylo stopped right outside, taking a moment to prepare himself.

“Listen, it’s going to be fine,” Hux said, having stopped with him. “We’re all going to shake hands, I’m going to sign a piece of paper, so are they, and then it’ll be over. And if you need an escape after, let me know.”

“Thank you,” Kylo said, truly meaning it.

It was still strange to think that the man who was comforting him now, who he’d woken up beside this morning and would fall asleep beside tonight, had once been his hated rival. Even when they’d been fucking, it’d been all anger, pure stress release and nothing more. Everything had changed so much and Kylo could hardly believe how lucky he was. He could say without hesitation that he loved Hux and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Bolstered by Hux’s words, Kylo forced himself to keep walking, heading in before Hux as per protocol to ensure the area was safe. He knew it was, but Kylo could never be too careful, not when it came to Hux. In the room were a few of Hux’s advisors, already arrived, and the Resistance’s party. Kylo swept his eyes over them, recognizing the girl who’d defeated him and the traitor. They were holding hands.

After everything, though, Kylo found he held very little ill will towards either of them. Like him, they’d been doing what they needed to in the war, fighting for their cause and their lives. He understood that now. He was becoming more and more comfortable with the scar on his face, too, seeing it less as a reminder of his failure and more a symbol of his survival. It definitely helped that Hux touched and kissed it no differently than any other part of him.

Lastly, his eyes landed on Leia, the shortest person in the room yet the one who definitely exuded the most authority out of anyone, save perhaps Hux. He’d forgotten how much of a _presence_ she was. Leia’s eyes lit up at the sight of him and Kylo felt his throat tighten, an emotion gathering in his chest and choking his breath.

A firm hand against this small of his back grounded Kylo and suddenly he could breathe again. Hux gave him a quick glance, making sure he was okay, then stepped forward, his hand lingering as it slid away. It helped and, again, Kylo was endlessly grateful for Hux’s presence. Much as didn’t want to do this, he knew he _couldn’t_ without Hux.

Hux greeted Leia and the others and they didn’t waste any time getting on with the signing of the agreement. Both parties were given one last chance to bring up any changes and neither did. Hux signed first, then Leia, and then they shook hands while an official took some pictures to commemorate the event. For all that they’d spent months working towards this, it was over so quickly. It felt almost anticlimactic, in a way.

Once it was done, Hux was pulled away by an advisor and then Leia was coming towards Kylo, purpose in her stride. He had a primal urge to bolt, but held steady, feeling suddenly like he was back on the battlefield being approached by something he couldn’t defeat. He felt trapped, like there wasn’t enough air in the room.

“Ben,” she said, one word with so much relief it threatened to crush him.

“Mom,” he managed, voice coming out strangled.

Before he could say anything more, she pulled him into a hug, her head barely hitting his chest. Unsure of what else to do, Kylo wrapped his arms around her shoulders, ducking down a little to reach. It felt… familiar. The same as her hugs had felt back then.

When she finally pulled away, Leia had a sad smile on her face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I know,” Kylo said, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve forgiven you,” Leia said, like it was that simple. “I’m just glad I got to see you again.”

Kylo’s chest tightened and he blurted, “I’m not coming home. And my name is Kylo now.”

Leia’s sad smile deepened just a bit. “Yes, Kylo, right. It’s okay, I know. You’ve built a life here.”

He glanced at Hux, who looked up to meet his eyes, checking in, and then turned back to Leia, seeing a knowing look on her face. “I have.”

“I want you to know I’m happy for you,” she said and Kylo believed her. “I just hope you’ll let me be a part of it, in some way.”

“I think,” Kylo said, his voice choking off, so he nodded and cleared his throat. “I think I could do that.”

“Good,” Leia said, her smile widening and turning genuine. “I hope to hear from you, then. I won’t force you. It’s enough for me to know we’re not fighting each other anymore and that you’re happy.”

Kylo’s eyes pricked at that and he didn’t know what to say, but he was rescued by Hux returning to his side. Hux’s hand rested on the small of his back again, a comforting weight. He looked at Hux and hoped he could see his gratitude.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Leia said before Hux had even spoken. “But you better take care of my son, all right?”

Hux’s expression of forced politeness melted into a small smile at that. “Don’t worry, General, I will.”

Leia nodded and turned away, returning to the rest of the Resistance. Kylo watched her go, feeling strangely light. That was definitely not how he’d expected the conversation to go; he’d thought she hated him, as she had a right to. Knowing that she didn’t… it helped, somehow. Maybe having her in his life in some capacity was actually possible.

“Okay?” Hux asked, quiet enough for only Kylo to hear.

“I’m okay,” Kylo said, finding that he truly meant it.

The war was over, his mother didn’t hate him, and, perhaps most important of all, by his own selfish standards, he had Hux by his side in a way he once would’ve scoffed at the very idea of, but now wouldn’t give up for anything. He’d once tried to forget his past, but now Kylo cherished it, knowing it was what brought him to this moment. The strife he’d faced and any regrets he had paled in comparison to what he had now and Kylo, much like the rest of the solar system, was simply happy to be at peace for the first time in too many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too
> 
> And the artist can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/asstromechdroid/) and [tumblr](http://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) as well


End file.
